Love Like Woah!
by Painted-Incognita
Summary: HARD Yaoi/Mpreg fic: Ever wondered what would happen If Frau took Tei- I mean 'matters' to his own "hands"? Well, here are some clues: A moody Teito, an unsuspecting jealous man, BARRELS of LEMONS and a BABY- or babies? Frau x Teito
1. Make Me

**Ever wondered what would happen if Frau took Tei- I mean 'matters' to his own "hands"? Well, here are some clues: A **_**moody Teito**_**, an **_**unsuspecting jealous man**_**, **_**Barrels of Lemons**_** and a **_**BABY**_**- or **_**babies**_**? Especially for hard Yaoi/MPREG fans. [Frau x Teito]**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 07- Ghost **(nor do I own Teito Kline, Frau, and Labrador -if I did they'd be having a foursome with Castor). Original story and characters belong to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. T_T

*****Note:** This Yaoi/ Mpreg "What-if" fiction's time frame is set a few days after Bastien's Death.

**Love Like 'Woah!'**

**Chapter 1: Make Me **Want to Stay

_**Frustrate**__ me,_

_**Complicate**__ me,_

_Make it harder than it needs to be_

_But the things that __**you**__ do, _

_and the things that __**you **__say_

_**Make me wanna stay**__..._

- You are the Only One_ by_ Emily Osment

Teito Klein rubbed his eyes as he forced himself out of bed. Although he could feel his physical strength and control slowly get better, the night time combat training with Castor never fails to leave him with muscle pains and occasional bruises the following morning.

Hakuren Oak noticed his friend stretching and flexing his arms and shoulders as they got dressed into their clergy student uniforms.

"You should take it easy from time to time, you know. You've been going to bed looking so beat up every past midnight lately. Even this little guy is getting really worried about you." Hakuren put the small pink creature over his right shoulder as he headed for the door.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I'm getting used to it now so it's okay. Besides, Labrador-san makes great pain-remedy with his flowers. " Teito replied in assurance as he slipped into his black mourning coat that has now become his usual day time attire.

"Still, do give yourself a break for time to time." Hakuren insisted in his casual tone as he and Teito both left the dorm room.

Teito walked behind Hakuren, watching his roommate's and the pink creature's back. He felt so touched and grateful for their concern. After Mikage's death, the boy thought it was the end of his world- but he turned out to be very wrong; Here he is in a holy sanctuary, surrounded by the most caring and peaceful people he has ever met, having two great friends (one who even died and lived again just to stay by his side) who worry about him over a few muscle aches. Oh, and there are these three bishops, too; all willing to protect him with their own life- especially the perverted one called "Frau".

Teito's eyebrow twitched at the thought of the unusual bishop. Why was his name one of the first few to pop in his mind this early in the morning?

"Oi, Teito? It's already seven minutes past four. Hurry up before Bishop Frau starts looking for you." Hakuren waved his hand over the spaced-out brunette's face.

"Right…" Teito has not even taken another step yet when Hakuren's third sentence hit a part of his nerves.

"Hey! What does that perverted bishop have to do with me?" he screamed as his voice echoed through the church corridors.

Hakuren thought his ears were going to ring. "You don't have to shout! Mikage and I will definitely lose our hearing before we even reach old age because of you."

"Oh, sorry" Teito awkwardly replied.

"Have you forgotten that Bishop Frau is the one in charge of moving the sacks of stones and minerals to the church tower with you?"

'_Oh, so he was referring to my morning duties,'_ Teito shrugged. Before he could even reply to his friend's question, a piercing shriek broke the silence along the holy corridors. The two clergy examinees ran toward the direction of the voice. Upon taking a left turn they found a young nun's bloody, lifeless body splattered on the dark marbled floor. What terrified Teito even more was the engraved message the culprit left on the ground: **"Give me Teito Klein"**

The dark-haired boy fell down to his knees. This sister died because of him.

Hakuren gulped as he witnessed the bloody scene before him. His attention fell onto the culprit's message then at his friend who was quietly trembling and sobbing as he pounded the ground with his fist. The blond student heard footsteps and female voices rushing to their direction. Looking at Teito and analyzing the situation as fast as he could, he met the nuns halfway before they could take a turn to see the bloodied corridor engraved with the dangerous message.

"Good morning, Sisters! Sorry about the alarming noise. A civilian tripped along the hallway. Teito is already assisting her with her sprained ankle. We apologize for disturbing you from you holy morning duties." Hakuren smartly pulled the calmest and most polite expression on his face.

"No, it's okay. Thank you for informing us. We thought something terrible might have happened. The nuns headed back to their assigned cleaning stations, talking about what a nice young man Teito is.

"Good job." Hakuren turned to find Bishop Frau approve of his actions with a serious face.

"Was it the empire again?" Hakuren walked back to the direction of the crime scene along with the taller blond.

"Most likely," Frau answered matter -of -factly.

"Teito…" the clergy examinee stopped on his tracks.

"I know. He has no choice but to be stronger." the bishop spoke in all seriousness.

Bishop Castor and Bishop Labrador cleaned up all the gruesome traces left by the enemy, including the spell-engraved message. Teito remained on his knees, still continuously trembling and silently sobbing.

He felt a hand over his shoulder and heard a familiar voice, "Don't let the enemy's tactics sway you." Frau said firmly.

"God has finally called her soul. There is no doubt that she is already in the heavenly kingdom with the Chief." Labrador smiled gently as he met Teito's sorrowful eyes.

The guilt- stricken lad looked at the lifeless body Castor carried in his arms and ran away from the scene.

Hakuren wanted to run after his friend, but the blond bishop tapped him by the shoulder, signalling him to let the brunette be.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Teito ran as fast as he could and (whether by subconscious decision or by chance) found himself in front of the fountain like he often did.

"Teito- kun's mind is already made up. The shadows of guilt have returned slowly to devour him." Labrador proclaimed his premonitions to two of his closest fellow bishops as they watched the boy in his emotional agony. Castor remained silent. He was still trying to come up with possible ways of convincing Teito to stay within the safety of the sanctuary's walls.

Frau smirked and broke the silence, "Leave this to me." And with that he walked away from the group, leaving the two bishops wondering what he could be up to.

"What could Frau be planning to do now?" Castor asked the clairvoyant bishop.

"Knowing him, it has to be quite interesting. I can hear the flowers gasping and happily chatting among themselves." Labrador replied.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Hakuren looked all over for Teito but he was nowhere to be found. He bumped into the blond bishop and asked him, hoping to get any clue of his friend's whereabouts.

"I haven't seen the brat the entire day, either. Don't worry, he'll show up to pack his belongings later." Frau replied in his usual tone of lazy humour.

"Is he leaving?" Hakuren asked, alarmed.

"As if I'd let him." the bishop snickered and went on his way, leaving the clergy examinee with his brief, assuring reply.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

"Oi, chibi-tan! Sneaking out during supper is prohibited for dorm-resident examinees." Frau leaned by the dorm room door as he watched the brat pack his belongings.

"I have already made up my mind and you can't stop me this time." Teito replied glumly.

"Go and meet your friend in the dining hall." The bishop grabbed the stubborn lad by the waist and carried him on his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"No, I already told y-"

"You haven't eaten anything yet the entire day, right?" Frau cut him off as he heard Teito's stomach grumble.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Teito quietly took his seat beside Hakuren who was mentally thanking Bishop Frau for bringing back his friend.

"If you eat too fast you'll suffer from indigestion." The blond examinee warned his roommate as the reincarnated Mikage lightly hopped off his shoulder to perch on Teito's.

Teito gulped down every drop of eyeball stew and chewed every crumb of rye bread on his plate as if there was no tomorrow. "Thank you very much for everything. Goodbye, Hakuren." The dark-haired lad quietly stood up, turning his back away from his friend and walking hastily to pick up his belongings back in their room.

"Wait, Teito!" Hakuren called out to his friend.

Across the other end of the dining hall, the blond bishop observed the boy's runaway scene and followed him out.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

"I already ate supper. Thank you for everything." Teito spoke in a very gloomy and serious manner as the blond bishop blocked the door to his dorm room.

"Stop this nonsense, you damn brat! We've already been through this situation before." Frau replied in attempts to knock some sense into the emotional lad.

"No, that was different. Mikage is a very dear friend of mine that's why the empire used him as bait. But I barely even spoke to that Sister! I can't just let them go killing whoever they please!" Teito reasoned.

"Do you really think the empire's cruelty towards civilians from districts beyond their reign would stop if you hand yourself over to them?"

Teito fell silent. What Frau had said made perfect sense. With Ayanami's cruelty, there is no guarantee that the empire's secret murder assaults will stop. Still, he is willing to take the chance despite it all.

The brunette took a step forward, "Please, just let me pass" he said in a flat tone without meeting the bishop's eyes.

"Stop being selfish, stupid brat! **Have you ever thought about the feelings of those you will be leaving behind?**" Frau swiftly grabbed the brunette by the collar and pushed him to the wall of the empty corridor.

Teito met his gaze as the pale moonlight illuminated on their faces. _'What's with that look? Stop looking at me with those pained eyes.'_ the brunette thought as he found himself lost for words. There was something in Frau's deep blue eyes that made his heart ache. Something that almost makes him want to...

"**Stay**." The bishop uttered, not breaking his gaze from Teito's confused emerald eyes.

"No," the stubborn lad insisted. "I've already said my farewell to Hakuren. Please say 'Thank you' to Castor-san and Labrador-san for me."

"As if I'd do that," Frau smirked. "**There are more people in here who care about you more than you value yourself.**" The tall blond drew his face closer to Teito's, locking his lips with the brunette. The winged pink creature fell off the boy's shoulder, stumbling onto the dark marbled floor.

Teito felt the blond man force his tongue into his mouth. His blood rushed to his ears as he heard his own heart pound loudly in his chest. It didn't take long for him to give in to Frau's deep passionate kiss. For a moment that seemed like eternity, the tall blond held the brunette by the collar, leaning on the wall of the dark corridors as they moaned and tasted each other's mouth.

The church's dorm bell rang, signalling the end of supper and the start of preparation for lights-out. Frau let go of Teito's collar as they both gasped for breath. The lad felt like he was going to melt any moment now. His knees wobbled as he leaned on the cold wall for support.

Frau on the other hand, tried his best to maintain his composure (although a slight blush could still be seen across his face). He noticed the reincarnated Mikage chewing on the top of his head. He grabbed the pink creature by the fur on its neck and spoke to it:

"I know your jealous but let me borrow your best friend for tonight." The perverted bishop said with hidden mischief in his voice.

The clergy students poured into the dorm corridors as they bid their "honourable" Frau-san a good night. Frau greeted them back in his most dignified manner then threw the reincarnated Mikage ten metres across to land exactly on the surprised Hakuren's palms.

Frau took the wobbly Teito by the waste and carried him the way he always did whenever the boy would protest (meaning, like a sack of rice). The students across the corridor whispered to each other, wondering what Teito might have done and assuming that he was being taken by Bishop Frau to the superiors for punishment.

Frau walked hastily with a stoned expression on his face when he suddenly smiled and gave Hakuren a tap on the shoulder, "Nice aim." The blond examinee looked at the reincarnated Mikage who was still dizzy from being thrown like a baseball, then at his friend who was trying to wiggle away fom the bishop's grasp.

"**Put me down, you damn pervert!**" Teito attempted to struggle.

"You better keep quiet or they will hear you, damn brat" the blond snickered.

"I'll scream if I want to! I will tell the whole world how much of a pervert you are!" the lad protested.

"Is that what you really want to do? You didn't even try to show the slightest trace of resistance when I pinned you to the wall a while ago." Frau reasoned mischievously.

Teito felt steam come out of his ears. He stopped struggling from the tall blonde's grip. "How could I when you stared at me with that kind of look in your eyes?" he replied calmly with a sentimental tone in his voice.

"Oh? So you find my gaze _that_ enticing, huh?" Frau playfully commented.

"**That's not what I meant!**" Teito screamed in his ears.

"Well, here we are." Frau opened the door to his room, lightly throwing Teito on his bed. He then tightly shut the door and took off his bishop robes, revealing his tight black pants and long-sleeved purple shirt.

"Hey, wait!" Teito flinched as Frau climbed onto the bed, crawling his way on top of him.

The brunette noticed the look beyond the blond man's deep blue eyes again as their gazes met- that look that made his heart pound and ache at the same time.

"W- why?" The flustered Teito asked as he felt Frau's hands run through his chest.

The blond only kissed him in reply, making him gasp for air.

Frau began kissing and breathing on Teito's neck and shoulders. "_Stay_." The brunette heard him say in what sounded to be between a muffled whisper and a seductive masculine moan.

Teito shuddered as he felt Frau slip his hand under his shirt, forcing the buttons on his dark coat to come off and roll onto the floor.

The blond man run his tongue through the slim brunette's nipples as his hands further wandered from the lad's legs up between his thighs over and over for several minutes.

Teito began to breathe heavily when he felt Frau pull down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He was sure his chest was going to explode, but for some reason he was filled with anticipation and excitement at what Frau was about to do to him.

Exposed, Teito watched wide-eyed as the blond man crawled backwards and crouched to meet his manhood. Frau seductively ran his tongue through the brunette's hardening length (which by the way the pervert found out to be not such a bad length after all, considering the Shorty's height).

Frau took all of Teito's length into his mouth, shoving it down his throat as he watched the brunette pant with hazy eyes.

Amidst the growing pleasure, Teito felt Frau's finger—no, "fingers" (as he felt two) parting and exploring deep into his hole. With a few fingering stabs, Teito gave a loud moan as he reached his climax- pouring out all of him into Frau's mouth. He was surprised to see the tall blond swallow all of his releases, wiping off the excess substance from his chin in a very seductive manner.

Teito met Frau's gaze, the sorrow now mingled with determination and lust. He felt like he was going to get drowned in those deep blue eyes. His breathing became lighter after releasing but his heart continued to pound loudly.

The 'uke' gave a loud gasp as his partner began to finger him again, this time in even deeper and faster motion. The slim brunette subconsciously rocked his hips forward as his body desired for more.

Seeing Teito so aroused by his doing, Frau could not wait any longer. He pulled out his fingers from the brunette and finally unzipped his pants, revealing a thick and lengthy muscle. He caught a glimpse of Teito staring at his length wide- eyed, gulping in nervousness and anticipation much to his instinctive 'seme' delight.

"Hey, w- wait!" Frau kissed the panicking Teito passionately again as he grabbed his own manhood to enter his 'uke'. The brunette gasped and moaned in between kisses as he felt his seme plunge deeper and deeper inside of him.

"Y- you're..." Teito tried to break away from the kiss.

"...Going to..." He panted as Frau battled to sink his tongue again into his mouth while simultaneously lunging his thick manhood into his hole.

"...Rip me..." Teito gripped hard on his seme's muscular shoulder, digging his fingertips into the fair flesh. He wrapped his legs around Frau as pain and pleasure mingled inside of him.

After several moments of rocking and thrusting, Teito reached another climax, releasing his semen on both his and Frau's toned stomachs. The blond continued to thrust deeper until he finally came moments later. The brunette felt his insides get filled with his seme's warm liquid.

Frau flopped his body on top of Teito's as they took the time to catch their breath.

"Wait for me and let's reach the top together this time", the blond whispered seductively into his 'uke's ear.

**~-End of Chapter 1-~**

**Chapter 2 Sneak Preview**

**Word Clues: **First. **Cadet.** Mikage. **Mood.** Headache.

**Teito.** Lemons. **Frau**. Castor. **Buttons.**

**Labrador.** Suspicion. **Babies?** - **Nah, Mpreg starts in Chapter 3** **;-)**

Be sure to stick around for the coming chapters!

**I promise more lemons and revelations coming your way XD**

**-^_^- Please support by adding to story alerts and/or by leaving comments! -^_^-**

******* Knowing how many people appreciate and await every chapter is my _raison d' etre_ when it comes to writing fan fiction. ^_^ **my readers are like my instant non-drinkable tonic boosters** -^_^-


	2. The Start

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 07- Ghost**(nor do I own Teito Kline, Frau, and Labrador -if I did Teito will really be having Frau's babies and Labrador will become the wet nurse). Original story and characters belong to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. -^.^-

*****Note:** This Yaoi/ Mpreg "What-if" fiction's time frame is set a few days after Bastien's Death.

**Chapter 2**

**The Start of All the Right Wrongs**

_It's my life and it's a riot...__  
><em>_Come on baby, you can't deny it._

-All the Way Up _by _Emily Osment

Frau opened his eyes, the rays of sunlight reflected on his windowpane blinding him. He felt a movement in his bed sheets and heard a faint moan. He looked down to his side and found Teito comfortably snuggle onto his muscular chest.

Frau felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the brunette's sleeping face. He could not see the stubborn brat who was the chosen vessel of the Eye of Mikhael. For a moment what he saw nestle so close to him was "an angel".

He wanted to reach out and embrace Teito but he hesitated and dropped his hand to his side. He knew the boy loved him and he loved the boy (more than _anything_ in this world). But had he crossed the line? He is, after all, not just a bishop- he is also one of the seven ghosts called "Zehel". Oh, and let's not forget that the lad sleeping naked next to him is the prince of Raggs, the vessel of Mikhael, and a wanted military fugitive who aspires to become a bishop. What would the Chief of Heavens say?

Frau decided to shrug off his thoughts. Despite being a bishop and a reincarnated death god, when did he _actually_ care about what the 'Supreme One' thought of his actions?

He took Teito closer to him, embracing the boy in his arms. Just then, another thought hit him: _'Shit. I'm sleeping with a clergy examinee!'_ Frau could imagine Castor and Archbishop Jio extending their arms to him, their hand in a strangling gesture and their faces hidden in the shadows of their menacing aura. It seems that he fears the people close to him more than he fears the heaven's judgement.

Frau's death-defying thoughts were cut- off when he caught a glimpse of Teito rubbing his drowsy emerald eyes. The blond man froze and closed his eyes, making fake snoring sounds. One of his blue eyes twitched as he tried to peek through his lashes. He wanted to see what the brat's morning-after reaction would be.

Teito opened his eyes, the warmth and brightness of the sunlight slowly bringing him back to reality. He turned his head to look out the window when he noticed the setup of the room: _A table with stacks of hentai magazines, a house bunny girl alarm clock, and a black coffin._ He was sure he had been in this room a few times before...

'_Wait, this is...' _Flashes of the night before run through Teito's mind: _The forceful kiss along the dorm corridors. Frau crouching down to lick him. Frau breathing on his neck. Him moaning to his heart's content as he rocked back and forth to Frau's incredible thrusting._

Teito felt blood rush though his ears. He looked down to find his body covered with nothing but stained messy white sheets. He turned to his side and found the pervert pretending to be asleep. Teito's left eye twitched. There he was on a Sunday morning naked in the same bed as this tall man who was supposedly a death god reincarnated as a full-pledged bishop.

"You..." Teito clenched his fist. In a split second Frau found himself flying naked across the cold floor, his head filled with abnormally large bumps.

"Hey! How could you do that to a peacefully sleeping man?"

"Even a moron can tell you were only pretending to be asleep, you damn pervert!"

"_Tsk._ I just wanted to see your morning-after reaction. You didn't have to be so barbaric!" Frau got up from the floor and began to dress up.

"Why would you wanna see my morning-after reaction?" Teito asked as he watched the tall bishop dress into his white robes.

Fraud did not respond. _'That's a good question.' _Why did he want to see the brat's reaction? Due to lack of words he decided to change the subject instead.

"Oi, do you love looking at my godly body so much that you'd just sit there and watch until I finish dressing up?" Teito blushed. It wasn't really his intention to stare. He just wanted to hear the man's reply.

"You better get dressed as well. I'm sure your friends are wondering where you might be by now." Frau said as he buttoned up his undershirt.

'_Right. Hakuren and Mikage must be worried out of their wits.'_ Teito got out of the messy covers. Frau noticed the brunette twitch in pain as he tried to get up from the bed. _'Maybe last night was too much for him?' _

"Can you stand up?" Teito felt Frau grab him by the elbow for support. Everywhere hurt from the waist down.

"Uh, yeah. It's just that I've never done it as intensely before." The boy felt his tongue slip. He never thought he'd actually mention anything about _that _fateful event _ever_ in his life.

"Oh?" Frau raised an eyebrow. He thought for sure he was the first one to break the brunette.

Teito bit his lip. Frau saw right through that sentimental sadness in his emerald eyes and said nothing more about the matter.

"Can you walk and dress up by yourself?" Frau asked.

"Yes, I can." Teito replied, erasing whatever trace of negative expression he had on his face in an instant.

Frau sat on top of the black coffin, putting on the veiled hat as he waited for the boy to finish getting dressed.

Teito tried his best to hide the pain he felt from his waist down to his hips. He was getting rather anxious having his partner from the night before watch him dress up. "Oi, Frau. Why do you have to watch me get dressed?" he asked as he struggled to put his pants on.

"Well, I have to wait for you. It would be suspicious if anyone catches you leave my room by yourself. People might think you're sneaking to steal something from the bishops' quarters." Frau answered. To be honest, that was just a poor excuse to check if Teito was okay. He just wanted to make sure that the lad could really dress up by himself and can manage to move about despite the pain on his lower body.

"But isn't it even _more _suspicious to see both males come out of one room at the same time? Come to think of it, it's not just 'suspicious', it's WEIRD! No, wait. YOU'RE WEIRD!" Teito shouted on top of his lungs as he sat by the bed to put his boots on. He still could not believe he did all those _things _with Frau the night before.

"Stop shouting, damn brat. There's nothing wrong with two males going out of the same room. You and Hakuren do that, right? And don't call me 'weird'. You enjoyed every moment of last night yourself, didn't you?" Frau mischievously reasoned.

Teito felt steam come out of his ears, then went back to his loud verbal battle mode. "Don't call me 'brat', you PERVERT! And Hakuren and I are roommates! It's only natural that we go in and out of the same room together from time to time!"

"You forgot to reason about my comment on how much you enjoyed last night yourself." Frau teased.

"You were the one who pinned me to the wall when no one was looking!"

"And you were the one who kissed back."

"Well, you were the one who threw me onto your bed and stripped me!"

"And you were the one who kept on moaning in ecstasy every time I touched you."

Before Teito could even retaliate, he and Frau heard a knock on the door followed by a loud blow.

Frau watched the door swing wide open and saw his four- eyed friend barge into his room followed by the lilac- haired bishop.

"Oh, Teito-kun. Good morning. Hakuren was looking for you" the mild-mannered Labrador smiled at the lad.

"Thanks for telling me and good morning to you, too." Teito replied and ran out of the room to look for his friends.

Castor gave the blond a dark stare.

"W- why are you looking at me like that?" Frau felt a sweat drop from his forehead. Has his most dreaded situation come?

"You _dare_ ask me that?" the glass-wearing bishop pointed at the house bunny girl alarm clock. It read _"6:15 am"_

'_Oh, shoot!'_ Frau had forgotten that the Sunday baptismal mass was supposed to have started fifteen minutes ago.

"Archbishop Jio decided to delay the mass and asked us to look for you." Frau could see Castor's aura turn from dark purple to pitch black.

"He said you have fifteen minutes to grant him your presence before he decides to kick you out of your position" Labrador narrated as though he was telling Frau about the new orchid that bloomed in his garden.

The blond bishop gulped, imagining the infuriated old man screaming on his face. He immediately stood up and dashed out of his room.

Castor adjusted his glasses as his doll handed him three golden buttons it found on the floor. _'This is...'_ he recalled barging into the room and finding Teito sitting on the bed as he put on his boots.

Castor inspected the buttons on his palm. He cannot be mistaken, these buttons came from under the collar of the examinee's black coat- he was the one who tailored it, after all. But what is it doing here? Were those two attacked by a Warsfeil last night? '_Impossible'._ He and Labrador would have sensed it before a battle even began in the church grounds. The moron must have used brute force to convince his beloved brat to stay.

Castor was almost convinced by his own conclusions and was ready to leave the room when he realized something: _'If the two fought each other last night, why were there no damages when he looked around the church this morning? And why was Teito in Frau's room?' _If the lad only came to visit the blond bishop this early in the morning, then why was he putting on his boots as though he was just getting ready to leave?

Then Castor remembered just how much of a pervert Frau was, as well as how dear Teito was to the tall man. But could the lad actually let Frau do _those_ things to him? Teito is no ordinary examinee; Castor knew that the boy had everything it takes to reject Frau's unwholesome motives. _Unless..._

The four-eyed bishop walked towards the bed, afraid of what he could possibly find. Labrador only stood quietly on the same spot, a calm expression on his angelic face.

Castor hastily stripped the ruffled blanket off the bed and was mortified with all the spotted evidences. He could not believe his best friend had actually crossed the line. He knew the hentai magazines must have long damaged the blonde's sanity. He shouldn't have let Frau take matters that had to do with Teito to his own hands. The only reason he agreed was because it seemed like the right thing to do. But now... _'How could all these 'right' things turn out so indecently wrong?'_

Labrador noticed the black aura emerging from the four-eyed bishop and finally spoke up, "We should go. Archbishop Jio is waiting with the people."

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Teito sat beside Hakuren as they waited for the mass to begin.

"Hey, what happened to you last night?" the blond examinee whispered to his friend.

Teito blushed. He had absolutely no idea how to answer that question.

"You were being carried by Bishop Frau away from the dorms last night. Did you get punished or something?" Hakuren knew the odds of Teito being punished for trying to sneak out was not likely. He only asked this because he's just wondering what had happened to his friend the night before since he never returned to their room.

Teito suddenly felt light-headed as everything about him began to spin.

"Teito? Are you alright? You look pale." Hakuren put a hand on his friend's forehead, comparing their body temperature. The reincarnated Mikage only chirped and blinked as if to ask the same question.

"My head feels a little..." Teito closed his eyes for a second.

"I'll go get some air." He hastily walked out of the church and sat by the fountain side. He inhaled and exhaled a few times then relaxed his shoulders. He noticed Hakuren follow him and sat by his side.

"What's wrong?" The blond examinee asked.

"I just got a little dizzy" Teito replied as he stroked the pink creature on his lap.

"Maybe you should eat breakfast?" Hakuren suggested.

"We're not allowed to eat anything two hours before attending the mass, you know." Teito reminded his friend.

"Of course, I know that. It's just that you look a little pale I figured maybe you're just starving since you don't seem to have a fever."

"I think I'm okay." Teito assured his friend. "You should go back and finish the mass" he nudged Hakuren.

"Nah, I think God will understand if I miss it today. Besides, who knows where you'll run off to if I leave you by yourself again?" Hakuren smiled at Teito.

The two young men stared at the blue sky for a long while. The church bells rang again as the mass ended and hundreds of people poured out of the church.

"Skipped today's mass for some bonding time?" Hakuren and Teito heard a familiar voice as the last group of people left the church.

The three white-robed bishops stood before them, the sunlight illuminating on their faces.

The examinees watched Bishop Castor elbow Bishop Frau on his rib cage. "Argh! What was that for?" the tall blond questioned his assaulter. Castor only glared at him and adjusted his glasses. The brown-haired bishop has yet to question Frau for his actions from last night.

"Actually, Teito had been feeling quite unwell before the mass started so we went out for some air" Hakuren explained.

"Is it muscle ache or back ache?" Frau asked.

"NO!" Teito answered, his face turning bright red. Frau must still be thinking about the pain on the lower part of his body obtained from last night's "activities".

"Then what is it? I might have an herbal remedy for you" Labrador smiled.

"I just feel a little dizzy, that's all." Teito replied.

"Then please come with me," the lilac-haired bishop nodded at him. You can all come with us as well" he invited the other three.

"Thanks, Lab. I'd love to join you but the old man wants to see me in his office so he can scold me again." Frau shrugged.

"Moron. Just be thankful he did not scold you in front of the whole community during the mass." Castor launched his fist onto the happy-go-lucky bishop's head.

"Oww! Why you four-eyed, son of a..."

"Hakuren-kun, I need to speak to you" Castor ignored the tall bishop and looked at the blond examinee.

Hakuren was surprised but nodded without any hesitation.

"Hey, is anybody even listening to me?" Frau looked at everyone as he rubbed the bump on his head. No one answered. Even his beloved brat and the mild-mannered Lab ignored him.

Everyone went on their own ways, leaving the tall perverted moron standing alone by the fountain side.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

"Please drink this," Labrador handed Teito a hot cup of Chamomile tea. They were sitting at the table by the far-end corner of the green house.

Teito inhaled the aroma of the tea before sipping it.

"Please have some of this as well" The lilac- haired bishop handed him a plate of warm buttered croissant.

"Thank you" Teito took a piece. Before he could even take a third bite he began to feel the first two come up his throat along with last night's supper.

Labrador noticed the younger lad cover his mouth as he began to sweat profusely. He held out a disposable green plastic bag to Teito who snatched it from his hand in lightning speed. The younger lad began to vomit everything from his intestines as he felt his head spin.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Hakuren walked to the dining hall with Bishop Castor. He waited for the bishop to speak first despite his curiosity. They each took two pieces of freshly baked bread and steaming hot mug of coffee before taking their seats.

"I just wanted to ask you about Teito-kun." Castor finally spoke up.

"What about Teito?" Hakuren took a bite off his bread as he looked at the bishop.

"Did he go back to your room last night?"

"No, he did not." The examinee swallowed the piece of bread then took another bite. '_If Bishop Castor didn't know what happened after Teito was carried away by Bishop Frau, then what really happened last night? And why does it seem like Teito didn't want to tell me?' _Hakuren kept his questions to himself.

As for Castor, that was it. All of his suspicions were confirmed. But now what? As a god of bonds, who was he to get in the way of the unusual lovers? He contemplated as he took a sip of coffee from his mug.

"What's the matter, Bishop Castor?" Hakuren asked as he watched the bishop look pensively at his own mug.

Castor shrugged, "Nothing at all." He took large bites off his bread and finished his coffee. Hakuren watched him take something gold from his doll's hand.

"Please give this to Teito-kun." The bishop handed the examinee the three golden buttons he found on Frau's bedroom floor earlier.

"Buttons?" the blond examinee looked at the shiny round stuff on his palm.

"Just ask Teito-kun if you have any questions. I'm afraid I do not have the right to say anything more about this matter from here on" Castor shrugged again.

With the last sip of his coffee he had already resolved in himself to watch the unusual lovers' backs and to respect whatever decision his impulsive friend will take from now on. No doubt, he is willing to give them every ounce of Feist's protection. Still, this is definitely _not_ going to stop Castor from giving his friend a lecture and a black eye for ignoring his warnings and advice.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

**[****Flashback****: **_**A year and a half ago, Cadet's Dorm room, Warsfeil Military base**_**]**

"_T- Teito, are you alright?" Mikage caught his friend in his arms before he hit the floor._

_Teito coughed out a strong medicine-smelling liquid as he mustered all his strength to stand up._

"_Don't push yourself. They took you to the laboratory again along with the advanced cadets, didn't they?" Mikage asked as he helped out his best friend to get to the bed._

"_Yeah." the brunette answered as he laid his tired body onto the mattress._

"_What are you doing?" Mikage asked Teito. He watched his friend stretch out his arm into the ceiling as if observing his own hand from afar._

_Teito looked at his best friend with exhausted eyes. "Mikage, I feel like I'm losing myself more and more."_

"_What are you talking about? You're Teito Klein and you're my best friend. That's how it will always be." Mikage smiled as he sat by the edge of the brunette's bed._

"_They have been injecting strange drugs into me and the rest of the advanced cadets. They've also been conducting all sorts of physical and mental tests on us lately. They said it was all necessary to heighten the chance of activating the empire's best weapon." Teito narrated as he continued to observe his hand against the light._

"_The Empire's best weapon?" Mikage got up, taking a towel and a basin filled with water. He dipped the towel into the water and placed it on Teito's forehead._

"_Yeah. I heard them say something about an 'eye'. I also heard them mention that some of the medicines and experimentations to trigger it might do drastic changes to some of the candidates' bodies." Teito weakly turned his head to his side and grabbed the basin from his best friend's hand. He vomited all the strange medicine into the small basin in a few hurls._

_Mikage handed him a glass of water and spoke in a humoured tone, "Drastic body changes, you say?" Teito gave his best friend a puzzled look._

"_Well, a female Teito would be cute, too." Mikage laughed. _

_The brown-haired cadet threw a pillow on his friend's face, "That's not funny, Mikage!"_

"_But I'm just telling the truth! Then maybe if you turn into a girl you can quit the military and I will take you home to meet my little sister. When my family asks about you I'll tell them I've come home with my bride!" Mikage continued to laugh as Teito blushed. The blond cadet felt another pillow hit him on the face, harder this time._

_Mikage lost his balance as he fell off the edge of Teito's bed. He stayed on the floor, not moving a single muscle._

_Teito looked over his bed and took the pillow off the stiffened Mikage's face. The blonde refused to move._

_Teito ran to his side, nudging him to open his eyes. "Oi, Mikage! Open your eyes, you dummy! I did not even hit you hard enough!"_

_Mikage did as he was told and sat up. "You're so cold, Teito! You should be very touched by what I said! I said it with my whole heart, you know!" he gave his best friend his usual beaming smile._

"_Idiot! Who would wanna be a bride of someone who smiles so big their gums would almost show?"_

"_That's because you never smile so I always have to smile extra wide for you." Mikage poked Teito's cheek. He then put on a more serious expression and held the brunette's face closer to his._

"_I'm settling myself in a much lower relationship rank with you because that's as far as we can go within these walls."Mikage gently kissed the blushing brunette._

_Teito felt a strong current run through his body. It's as if he was electrified by Mikage's kiss. 'What is this? Is this the effect of the drugs?' Teito asked himself as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He held onto the taller cadet's sleeves as he cast his emerald eyes to the ground. He could not quite understand this sudden wave of emotions taking over him. He didn't want Mikage to let go of him. _

_Mikage looked at his 'best friend' in surprise. He felt his blood rush through his face. Without a word, he knew exactly what the brunette was asking for. He took Teito's hands off his sleeves and held it with his shaky ones. "Is this okay with you?" he asked._

"_If it's Mikage, then I... Then I will definitely agree to do anything." Teito confided._

_Mikage crawled over Teito who lay still on the floor. "Thank you." He said with burning honesty in his eyes. He kissed the brunette more intensely this time._

_Mikage's inexperienced hands trembled as it travelled Teito's clothed body._

_The brunette whimpered as he felt the taller cadet stroke the part between his thighs. His hand's travelled through the blonde's back as he kissed him over and over again._

_Mikage slipped his hands under Teito's boxers and stroked the other boy's length, feeling it grow harder and longer in his grip._

_Teito covered his mouth with his hand, doing his best not to make a sound. "It's okay, let it out as you wish." he heard Mikage seductively whisper in his ears._

_Mikage gripped Teito's manhood harder and began to stroke it faster. He heard the brunette give a loud moan, sending shivers down his spine and turning him on. _

_Teito came on another's hand for the first time. He began to breathe heavily as Mikage planted another passionate kiss on his lips._

_Mikage quickly took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He then pulled down Teito's boxers. "Please roll over and bend on all fours" He said to the flustered brunette. He felt embarrassed having to say those things to Teito, but inexperienced as Mikage was, he didn't really know any other way to get around it (especially with another man) but through that position._

_Teito did as he was asked. He felt Mikage's length slowly enter his hole. He could hear the taller cadet pant as he tried to squeeze himself into his tight hole._

"_Relax a little, you're squeezing too tight."He heard Mikage say in between heavy huffs. Again, Teito tried to do as he was told._

_He winced in pain as Mikage hit his first base._

"_Are you alright?" Mikage asked._

"_It hurts!"_

"_I'll pull out-" Teito felt his partner begin to withdraw._

"_N- no!"_

"_But you're in pain!" the blond cadet reasoned._

"_Don't stop, just slow down. I said I'd agree to do anything if it was Mikage, didn't I?" _

_Mikage fell speechless and continued to plunge himself deeper into his uke. "I love you, Teito" he whispered to him whole heartedly._

_Teito shut his eyes and bit his lip as he did his best not to cry out in pain. After a few thrusts he felt his mind go blank. The pain was slowly being washed away by an intense sense of pleasure he had never felt before. _

_Both young men simultaneously moaned and panted as they rocked back and forth on the floor. Soon, a tidal wave of ecstasy took them away._

"_Teito, I promise you I will NEVER leave your side" the blond cadet swore as he lay beside his most beloved person. _

"_Mikage..." Teito felt the taller boy plant another gentle kiss on his lips before he could say anything else._

"_Well, we better go to bed. The floor will give us muscle ache tomorrow morning if we don't get up now" Mikage smiled and offered his hand to Teito._

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Teito sat by the fountain again, watching the red sunset reflect against the flowing water. He looked at his own reflection and thought about that fateful night he shared with Mikage.

"What should I do now, Mikage? It seems that everything you said that night came true." Teito took the pink creature from his shoulders and gently stroked its fur.

As he promised that night, Mikage never left his side. To this day he faithfully continued to stand by his most beloved person. '_But the body changes...'_ Teito played that scene in his head again and again when Mikage was making jokes about him turning into a girl and becoming his bride.

The brunette could not believe it was actually happening. He knew he was always a bit slimmer and shorter than most teenage boys his age, but he was also a hundred percent _sure_ that he had the necessary parts "down there" to qualify as a man. Who knew his internal organs became mutated into that of a female's?

Teito sighed, a worried expression taking over his face as he felt butterflies in his stomach. How was he going to tell Frau what he just found out about himself when he was with Bishop Labrador this morning? And at this rate, will he still be able to join the clergy examinations for tomorrow? He pressed his right hand onto his stomach, feeling wonder, awkwardness, and disbelief getting mixed up in his chest. He felt something rancid come up his throat again and ran to the nearest bush by the fountain side.

Frau saw a slim figure curled up by the bushes as he passed the open corridors leading to the centre of the church. He caught a glimpse of that familiar dark brown hair and walked hastily towards the boy's direction. He could hear the brat puking out his guts as he got nearer.

Teito felt a hand over his shoulder and turned to look around.

"F- Frau..."

"What's the matter? Ate too much for lunch?"

Teito stood up, his head beginning to spin again. Labrador's herbal medicines help but it eventually wears off whenever his body would force him to vomit anything he ate every couple of hours. He felt himself lose his balance when Frau caught him.

The blond bishop sat by the fountain with his beloved brat. After the whole morning chaos, they were finally alone again at last. "Why do you have that look on your face again?" Frau asked the boy, noticing that troubled look behind his dizzy emerald eyes.

Teito could not answer and kept his eyes cast to the ground. Just how was he going to tell Frau?

The tall man in white robes wrapped his right arm around the boy, gently stroking his dark hair.

Teito blushed. "I... I'm... You might not believe this... But... last night... well... And now... I'm... I didn't really know this at first but... When I was with Labrador-san... I..." He stammered while trying his best to look into the blonde's deep blue eyes as he felt his warm arm wrapped around him.

"Eh? You know I don't think I understood anything you were trying to say just now" Frau replied to the boy's jumbled words as he took his arm off him when he saw a nun pass by.

"I... I have to go." Teito stood up and ran off. Frau grew puzzled and anxious. The brat wanted to tell him something important, but what is it? Why is he having a hard time telling him? _'Ah, Lab!'_ he remembered the boy mention the lilac-haired bishop's name in his jumbled inaudible speech. Perhaps he could ask Labrador what Teito was trying to tell him.

Teito ran along the corridors, confusion and fear rising in his chest. He had never felt this much anxiety in his life despite of everything he had been through. It had always just been sadness, anger, and joy at all extreme levels. But now, he felt so confused, terrified and... Excited?

Teito continued to run, the only thought in his mind being the dilemma of how he was going to tell Frau that he was _pregnant_ with his child.

**~-End of Chapter 2-~**

Ah, that was kinda long, wasn't it? Thank you for reading Chapter 2, **and keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 3! **I promise to make the story progress faster** -^.^-**

**Chapter 3 Sneak Preview**

**Word Clues: **Revelations. ** Labrador**. Assessment. **Faithfulness**.

Love. **Frau**. Truth. **Teito**. Dare. **Exam**.

Hakuren. **Secret**. Escape.

**Kisses.**

– **(**and oh, I suppose I should include the word** "jealousy" **here since

someone unsuspected will feel this way about Teito in the coming chapter**)**

Be sure to stick around for the coming chapters!

**I promise more lemons and revelations coming your way XD**

**-^_^- Please support by adding to Story alerts and/or by leaving Comments if you haven't yet -^_^-**

_*******__ I'll say this again:_ Knowing how many people appreciate and await every chapter is my _raison d' etre_ when it comes to writing fan fiction ^_^ **my readers are like my instant non-drinkable tonic boosters** -^_^- I need more tonic boosters so please share this fic with your friends!


	3. Love Like Woah!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 07- Ghost**(nor do I own Teito Kline, Frau, and Labrador -if I did Teito will not only be having Frau's babies but **everyone**'s as well- yeah, that includes sperm from Hakuren, Mikage, Castor, Ayanami and even Labrador XD ). Original story and characters belong to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. -^.^-

So what do I have in store for you in this chapter?

More gallons of (TeitoxFrau) freshly squeezed **lemons** and drops of _startling_ **revelations** *woot!*

**Chapter 3**

**Love Like "Woah!"**

"_I kinda feel like it don't make sense__  
><em>_Because you're bringing me in__  
><em>_and now you're kicking me out again"_

-**Love like Woe** by_ The Ready Set_

"_How long have you been feeling unwell, Teito-kun?" Bishop Labrador asked Teito as they had tea at the table by the far-end corner of the church's green house._

"_Just this morning when I was inside the church" the younger lad answered._

"_Have you eaten anything your stomach is not used to the night before?" _

"_Not really. Just the usual eyeball stew and rye bread for dinner."_

_Teito took large bites of the buttered croissant Labrador offered him and finished it quickly before the noxious feeling set in. To no avail, he felt the food come up his throat again as his head began to throb. This time Labrador handed him a plastic-covered gardening pot to hurl in._

"_Teito-kun, please lie down the bench so I can examine what could possibly be ailing you." The mild-mannered bishop led him to a green-painted bench._

_Teito did as he was told and watched the healer-bishop's glowing hands run a few inches over his body as if trying to sense the air about him. He felt instant relief from his headache as Labrador passed his hands over his head._

_The lilac-haired bishop was able to check on Teito's entire body using his zaiphon without a problem. There was one thing that puzzled him though: Teito's stomach and abdomen. Labrador run his glowing hands above the brunette's lower torso again, this time with five times more concentration on his zaiphon and healing instincts; There were no broken energy flow—no internal wounds, food poisoning, or any digestive problems. Instead he felt another aura, a life energy blending with Teito's but definitely belonging to a different soul._

_The flowers sensed Labrador's confusion and came to his aid. Teito noticed flowery vines entwine themselves around his midsection but kept his thoughts to himself. He had always trusted Bishop Labrador from the moment he first met the trio. In fact the lilac-haired lad was the only bishop he trusted before he got to know Frau and Castor better. There was just something so trusting about Labrador's aura which Teito could not quite put his finger on._

"_How can that be?" he watched the young bishop whisper to the vines with a surprised expression on his angelic face. Teito sensed a short moment of tense silence before he heard Labrador speak again. _

"_I see. Thank you for your help." The lilac-haired bishop bid the vines goodbye as it retreated to entwine itself back on the green house's glass ceiling._

"_Teito-kun, you may now sit up."_

"_Thanks. Did you find anything?"_

"_Yes, although it's definitely not something as an illness. Rather it's a presence of someone."_

_Teito could only blink in response. Was he being possessed by Wars? "What do you mean by a presence of someone, Labrador-san?"_

"_Eh, well you see..." The lilac-haired bishop rubbed the back of his neck. "You see Teito-kun, you're pregnant." _

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Teito could not help but toss and turn in his bed. He managed to avoid bumping into Frau for the rest of the day since running away from the conversation they were supposed to have about the life they ignorantly conceived the night before. _'Inside of me...' _Teito awkwardly rested his right hand over his stomach and blushed. He looked at the back of his other hand. Somehow it felt different from having the Eye of Michael. This feeble life depended on him, whereas it was the other way around with his relationship with the eye.

Teito suddenly remembered Labrador's words from their conversation during breakfast. _"Teito-kun, please be more careful with yourself from now on. Everything you feel and do can affect the child's growth."_

Teito restlessly rolled over his bed again and again. Should he take the clergy examination or not? He turned to bury his face on his pillow when he felt something soft and small get pushed over his bed.

"Oh sorry, Mikage! I didn't mean to push you off! It's just that I feel so restless right now, I can't even sleep." He picked up the tweeting pink creature and rested it beside his pillow.

"Are you nervous for the examinations?" Hakuren opened his eyes and turned to his left side to face Teito.

"You're still awake?" the brunette asked his roommate.

"How can I sleep when I can hear the springs of your bed each time you tossed and turned?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Hakuren" Teito apologized.

"What's wrong, Teito? You have been spacing out a lot since this morning at the church. Is it your digestive problems?" the blond examinee asked in a worried tone.

"N- no." Teito sighed.

"By the way, Bishop Castor asked me to give this to you." Hakuren got up from his bed and handed three golden buttons to Teito. "He said if I wanted to ask anything about it I should personally ask you." The blond went back to slip himself under the covers gain.

"These buttons are from my mourning coat." Teito looked at the shiny round stuff in his hand. _'Bishop Castor must have found it when he entered Frau's room this morning... Wait, does this mean he knows what happened between me and that pervert last night?' _

Hakuren watched Teito blush and make weird expressions on his face while muttering to himself. "Teito, did you finally lose the screws in your head?"

The brunette blinked and stopped his thoughts of panic then looked at his roommate.

"Don't worry. If it's about the exams tomorrow I'm sure we'll make it. The combat and academic training we've had with Bishop Castor for the past few months will surely aid us in reaching our goals. I can't imagine that after tomorrow I'll finally get a step closer to my dream of becoming a bishop." Hakuren spoke enthusiastically.

'_Dream' _Teito heard his friend say. What was his dream? The only reason he agreed to Castor's suggestion of taking the exam was to obtain the bishop pass so he can travel the world to hunt down Ayanami without the need of money. '_Still...'_ All these began to change when he got to know himself and the people around him better. Now all he wanted is to get back everything that belongs to him so he can wholeheartedly protect everyone he loves.

"That's it!" Teito exclaimed.

"Huh?" Hakuren gave his friend a puzzled look.

"Hakuren, you're such a good friend! Thank you for helping me find the answer!" Teito brightly spoke up. "I will definitely do my best for tomorrow's exam."

Hakuren had no idea what his friend was talking about. He only smiled and secretly thanked the Lord that he was able to brighten up his friend's day with whatever it was that he have said. "That's good to hear. Well, goodnight!" The blond examinee turned his back and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, goodnight!" Teito laid back again, this time his thoughts being much clearer than ever. He was going to take the examinations to get stronger so he can protect this one more addition to his growing list of things precious to him. _'I know I have to take better care of myself now that you're inside me. But please bear with me and let's stay strong together so we can protect what's important to us.' _Teito gently placed his hand over his toned stomach, feeling the feeble life inside of him_._

"Hey Teito?" Hakuren opened his eyes again. He had wanted to ask his friend a question burning inside of him since the talk he had with Bishop Castor during breakfast.

"Yeah?" Teito replied drowsily.

"What exactly happened after Bishop Frau carried you away from the dorms last night?"

Teito was shaken off from his sleepy state as he felt a sweat drop from his forehead. "Well, that's... Uhm..."

Hakuren shrugged. "Is it one of those things that you can't tell me again?" he asked the brunette.

"Sort of..."

"You sure are a person filled with mysteries." Hakuren lightly commented.

"I'm sorry." Teito apologized. Hakuren had always extended his hand whenever he felt confused and alone. Even after all that's happened during Assistant Archbishop Bastien's death, he never questioned a thing he learned about Teito's identity.

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize. I'll wait until you're ready to talk about it." The blond examinee smiled.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, it's what friends do." Hakuren turned his back and closed his eyes.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Frau just finished making his rounds on the North wing of the convent. Since Teito's arrival there had been plenty of Kors appearing at night. The Archbishop had decided to assign a bishop to inspect each wing before the clock strikes midnight despite of all the guards posted in every entrance.

Frau saw his eye glass-wearing friend leaning on one of the giant pillars along the hall of the bishop's quarters.

"Castor? Is there a problem?" the blond asked in surprise. Never in his life had Castor waited this late at night to talk to him about serious matters. The man was a strict follower of law and order and all righteous things—including curfew.

The red-haired bishop only adjusted his glasses in reply, his face hidden in the shadows.

"What? You finally decided to apologize for burning my precious (porn) collection? I would gladly lend you my latest volumes. It will surely get your blood pump—" before he could even finish his facetious remark, a wooden foot axe kicked him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Frau rubbed the throbbing bump on his shiny blond head.

"We have to talk. NOW" Castor walked grimly, his menacing aura oozing as he lead his confused and anxious friend along the wide hallway into the church's enclosed garden. There they found Labrador brewing and pounding some herbs on his wooden work table.

"What is it, glasses?" Frau asked irritated. He had no idea why his supposedly 'best friend' had been acting so sadistic towards him the entire day. If he had the body of an ordinary man he would have long died from the punches and axe kicks Castor and his freaky doll had been randomly giving him since this morning.

"Why did you have to go so far, you PERVERT?" Castor asked in a low tone.

"What did I do?" Frau densely asked back.

"I already told you since the beginning: DON'T EAT HIM. What part of _that_ did you NOT understand?"

Frau gulped. A flashback of Castor warning him about devouring Teito's soul during the unfortunate Kor incident which led to Mikage's death played in his mind. (*****Note: **Castor really _did_ warn Frau in the actual anime/ manga)

"But I did NOT eat him! I keep good control of the scythe so there's no way his soul will ever get devoured!"

Castor came up behind the tall blond and kicked him, leaving a muddy shoe mark on the back of his white bishop robe.

"Don't even think about twisting my words for your own sake. You think you don't have to listen to what I say just because we left you in charge of Teito?" The furious red head stomped on his friend's back over and over again.

"Ow—ouch! Hey, ou- ouch! Stop kicking me you damn four eyes!" Castor did as he was pleaded and grabbed the tall man by the collar, pushing him to the wall filled with thorny vines.

"Like I said, I did not eat him, okay! It just happened! Wait, how did you know what happened last night?" Frau tried to detach his collar from the red head's tight grip.

"Oh, it doesn't matter how I knew." Castor adjusted his glasses, his dark aura rippling through the floral-scented air. "You did not just devour him; you also _stole_ his body, perverted MORON." With that, Frau felt a hard blow on his face.

"Are you really trying to kill me?" After half an hour of beating, Frau slumped onto the well-trimmed grass. "You didn't have to go that painfully far, damn it!" he rubbed the bumps on his head as he flexed his tired, sore shoulders.

"I should be the one saying that to you, idiot." Castor crossed his arms as he sat by a green bench surrounded by flowery bushes.

Meanwhile, Labrador quietly continued on brewing and pounding herbs and transferring them in small medicine bottles.

"Ah, Lab! Teito was trying to tell me something this afternoon but I couldn't understand a thing he said because he was acting all weird. I think I heard him say your name in his jumbled words so I figured you might know what he was trying to say." Frau stood up and sat at the opposite end of the bench where his punisher sat.

"I'm afraid only Teito-kun has the right to answer your question." Labrador politely shook his head and proceeded on transferring the last of his concoctions into the bottles.

"Eh? I understand." Frau replied without further pressing on the matter. "By the way, what are those bottles for, Lab?" he pointed at the medicines the young bishop was stacking inside a basket.

"These are for Teito-kun, in case he needs it tomorrow." The Labrador replied.

Frau remembered catching the brunette vomiting in the bushes during the afternoon. "Is the brat sick?"

"Well, it comes with the symptoms but he should feel better in a few weeks" Labrador replied as he cleared the wooden table and stored away all his medicine-making equipments.

'_Symptoms? Is Teito sick?' _Frau felt worry rush through him. "Will he be able to make it for the exams tomorrow?"

Castor only looked at the healer bishop, his glass-framed eyes asking the same question.

"It's all up to Teito-kun's own decision from now on." Labrador carried the basket of medicine as he headed for the green house's exit door. "I'll be retiring for the night. If you will be staying here for a while longer please kindly turn off the lamps" he politely spoke.

"Nah. I think I'll be going now, too. I might die if I stay here with this four- eyed psycho for a minute longer." Frau stood up and decided to go ahead of the two. Before he could take a step out of the garden Labrador gave him a warning, "There will be an earthquake tomorrow. Please brace yourself."

Frau nodded and headed back to his room, pondering about the bishop's forecast.

"An earthquake?" Castor asked.

"Yes. One that will shake everyone concerned, especially Frau."

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

"Teito, wake up!" Hakuren tapped his friend by the shoulder.

"Mhmm..." Teito rolled around the bed and covered his head with the pillow. His body felt so heavy he didn't feel like getting up at all.

"What's wrong with this guy today?" Hakuren gave a distressed sigh then looked at the reincarnated Mikage as though he was expecting an answer.

The blond examinee heard a knock by the door and opened it to see who their visitor was.

"Good morning, Hakuren-kun." It was the lilac-haired bishop.

"Good morning, Bishop Labrador." Hakuren noticed the young bishop carrying a basket of medicine.

"Is Teito-kun up already?"

"That's actually the problem." The examinee let Labrador into their room and shifted his look at the stubborn sleepy head.

"Teito-kun, how are you feeling today?" the brunette recognized the voice and recalled the previous conversation he had with the person it belongs to. By far only Bishop Labrador knew of his current condition... _'My current condition... Ah, the clergy examination is today!'_ Teito sprang up from his bed in an instant.

"Are you feeling okay, Teito- kun?" Labrador asked again as he sat by the edge of the lad's bed.

"My body feels heavy." Teito rubbed his drowsy emerald eyes. Suddenly he felt something rancid come up his throat. He extended his hand and hastily grabbed the empty vase on his side table and hurled out yesterday's dinner.

"What's wrong with Teito? Is he sick, Bishop Labrador?" Hakuren asked feeling very worried for his friend.

"Not really. It should wear off in a few weeks." Labrador placed a hand over Teito's forehead. He then took out a spoon from his basket and opened one of the medicine bottles. "Please drink two tablespoons of this medicine to relieve your morning sickness."

Teito swallowed the herb-tasting liquid from the spoon the lilac- haired bishop held out. Hakuren only sat by his own bed, patting the head of the reincarnated Mikage perching on his shoulder.

Another knock came on the door.

"Ah, Castor-san!" Teito saw the glass- wearing bishop enter their room. Castor held four neatly folded white clergy student uniforms and handed it to Teito.

"Your mourning coat is no longer in good condition. Please wear these uniforms from now on. I stitched the buttons underneath the collar much tighter so it doesn't easily tear with brute force." The red-haired bishop adjusted his glasses as he gave Teito an "I-know-what-happened-the-other-night" look.

The young brunette felt steam come out of his ears. He thanked Castor for the uniforms and watched the two bishops leave the room. _'But how did Castor- san know? Come to think of it, Labrador-san never asked who was responsible for my pregnancy... Do they know what happened between me and Frau the other night?'_

"Teito, you better hurry and dress up. We still need to eat breakfast." Hakuren reminded his spaced-out friend.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Frau waited by the church entrance for Teito as he played with the young orphans to pass the time. It had always been his hobby to hang out with the little children as he found their carefree energy so infectious. He pretended to wrestle with the toddlers and swung them up in the air with his strong arms while listening to their laughter.

"Teito-kun will be out in a few minutes." Labrador walked toward his direction and patted a little girl's head.

To this day, Labrador's clairvoyant powers never cease to amaze Frau. He had not said a single word yet but the lilac-haired lad already knew what it was he wanted to ask about.

"It is quite obvious, you know." Frau heard Castor's voice from behind as he felt chills run down his spine. The four-eyed bishop's wrath from the night before slightly traumatized his human side.

"W- When did you get here?"

Castor only adjusted his glasses in reply. He quite enjoyed beating the crap out of his stubborn friend last night.

Frau watched Hakuren and Teito come out of the corridors. A sense of gladness filled him as he saw Teito wearing the white clergy uniform. _'He's finally decided to move on and throw away that dark coat'_ he thought to himself in satisfaction.

Teito blushed as he shifted his glance to his shoes. He had been trying to avoid Frau ever since he ran away from their conversation yesterday and now here he is right in front of him.

Frau noticed the distressed look on his beloved brat's face. He put his hand over the two examinees' head and gave them his most sincere blessing, "May God be with you." He then leaned over to whisper on Teito's ear. _"I'll be waiting for you 'til the end of the test. Make sure you sort out your words so I can understand what you've been meaning to tell me clearly."_

Teito's face became completely flustered. He was not worried about the exams at all. He was more worried about what will happen after it. Just how in the name of the seven ghosts will he tell Frau that _he_'s pregnant?

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Frau waited near the exit door of the examination room. He knew that the brunette will be able to make it no matter what. He's only prayer though, was the lad's safety. Finding out that the assortment of medicines Labrador was concocting the night before was for Teito worried him. _'Lab said 'it' comes with the symptoms but it will disappear in a few weeks.'_ but symptoms of what? The tall blond took out a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it in a very frustrated manner. All the second guessing and worrying about Teito was driving him insane.

Frau sighed. In the beginning he only saw Teito as a reflection of his old brooding self. He wanted to take the boy in and change his life the way Assistant Archbishop Bastien changed his. He wanted to let Teito open up his heart and let go of all the pain Ayanami and his past inflicted on him.

But now, everything Frau originally intended got turned inside out and shaken upside down. It turns out the boy was the one who opened up his heart and shed light to the darkness beyond his mortal side. For the first time being a death god reincarnated as a human over and over in a thousand years wasn't so bad.

Now he wants nothing more than to make the most out of his life living and loving only Teito. Truth be told, he no longer gave a damn about immortal conflicts, Verloren, or the Eye of Mikhael. Just_ fighting for Teito's sake was good enough _reasonfor him to continue his mission as one of the Seven Ghosts.

Two hours had passed. Frau crushed the cigarette in his hand as he paced around anxiously. He had been informed that the empire's military had infiltrated the church grounds in search for the Vessel of Mikhael.

"Why isn't the damn brat out yet?" Just as he was about to pull another cigarette from his pocket, the door burst open.

"About what I've been meaning to tell you..." Teito came out of the exam room panting. He had only run a few metres and already he felt exhausted.

"Save it for later, here's your bishop pass. We have to run. The empire's in our grounds. They're out to get you!" Frau heard a loud thud just as he turned his back. He found Teito unconscious on the ground with the pink creature tugging at the brunette's collar trying to wake him up.

"Teito! What's wrong?" Frau carried the lad in his arms as the reincarnated Mikage hopped onto his broad shoulder.

"He collapsed!" Frau ran towards Labrador who was waiting near the emergency exit maze to see them off along with Castor and Hakuren.

Labrador hastily gathered his zaiphon and placed his hand over Teito's vitals then at his midsection. The three held their breath as they waited for the lilac-haired bishop's words.

They saw Labrador sigh in relief. "Teito-kun only collapsed because of fatigue. They're both fine." Hakuren, Castor and Frau followed his sigh then looked at him questioningly at the same time.

"Well, the pink little guy obviously looks fine" Hakuren pointed at the reincarnated Mikage who was prancing around Teito's stomach as the brunette rested in the blond bishop's arms.

Labrador felt a sweat drop from his forehead. It seems that Teito had not said anything about his condition to anyone yet. He decided to change the subject and brought out the basket of medicine he prepared the night before along with the pile of books about pregnancy which he wrapped in an orange cloth like a packed bento. "Ah, please take these with you. It will help both you and Teito-kun" He tied the basket and the thick rectangular package at the back of Frau's motorcycle-like vehicle.

"Is that bento?" Frau asked, pointing at the clothed package.

"No. It's for your and Teito-kun's education" Labrador politely smiled. Frau shrugged. _'Lab cares too much about our welfare. Why in the world would anyone want to study after an exam?'_

"Hold on, it'll be difficult if you take Teito-kun unconscious with you. He might fall off when you fly." The healer bishop passed a little more of his zaiphon to the brunette.

Teito gained consciousness as he immediately gathered his thoughts. Frau put him down as he prepared to say his parting promises and gratitude to everyone. "Castor-san, thank you very much for helping me train for the exams. It helped me improve a lot."

"You're most welcome." Castor replied.

"Labrador-san, thank you very much for everything. You helped me cope up with my panic on dealing with the baby." Teito smiled at the lilac-haired bishop, forgetting that he has not told anybody yet about his pregnancy.

'_B- baby?'_ the other three thought they must've misheard what the brunette just said.

"You're welcome, Teito-kun. Although I do think it would be better if you talk about it soon with Frau." Labrador replied as he shifted his glance at the puzzled tall blond.

"About that... I've been meaning to tell you this since yesterday but I couldn't bring myself to say it," Teito met Frau's blue eyes. "I'm pregnant."

The secret underground tunnel was suddenly filled with awkward silence. Hakuren, Castor and Frau thought they had finally lost touch with reality. Teito looked so serious with what they thought they just heard and Labrador had this expression of calm awareness on his face.

Among the three, Hakuren was the first one to break the silence. He shrugged as he put a hand over the flustered Teito's shoulder. "Is that what you couldn't bring yourself to tell me last night?"

"Y- yes."

"I always knew something was going on between you and Bishop Frau."

"You did?" Frau and Castor looked dumbfounded. As a god of ties he had always sensed that there was something special between his friend and the lad. But never had he thought it had gone into something so deep. Castor could not believe someone noticed things happen past his nose and he didn't.

Frau on the other hand was still trying to cope up with the revelation Teito blurted out and the fact that his new-found steamy relationship was discovered by an assistant bishop.

"Yeah, and I've always had a hunch that you were a little on the feminine side" Hakuren nodded at Teito.

"The pregnancy symptoms are familiar to me since I've seen it on many of our female servants and on women who came to our house demanding for my father. Of course I was doubtful about your case at first because I knew you were a guy. But now that you said it yourself and I put all the pieces of my suspicions together, it all makes sense." Hakuren put a hand under his chin, proclaiming his thoughts like a detective solving a serious case.

"It does?" Teito, Castor and Frau could hear cicadas ringing in their heads. Teito could not believe anyone can actually make sense of his pregnancy given only the big picture. Castor blinked, feeling so clueless for the first time in his life. Had his IQ stooped down to his idiotic friend's level that he cannot quite comprehend the current situation?

Meanwhile, Frau stood frozen; the only part of him showing a sign of life was his deep blue eyes twitching from disbelief. If this is a dream, then this surely is the weirdest one he's ever had.

"Eh... How?" Frau asked as he met Teito's emerald eyes.

They heard a loud explosion from above the ground as the tunnel shook.

"Hurry, you must go now before they find you!" Labrador spoke with much urgency. He could see in his visions more black jet planes landing on the front of the church grounds.

Frau took Teito by the waist and carried him to his motorcycle-like vehicle. Teito promised Hakuren that he will explain everything properly the next time they meet as he took his seat behind the tall man.

Labrador used his zaiphon to lead the two on their way out. _'May God protect you, Teito'_ the three bid their farewell.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Teito watched wild-eyed as he looked down on the full view of District Seven. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He heard Frau say.

"Yeah, it's the first time I've seen everything from this high." The brunette replied in awe.

The blond man felt a pang of pain in his chest. This is probably the first time Teito had ever gone out to see the world in his life. The brunette leaned against his broad back as he felt him wrap his thin arms around his waist.

"I'm glad." Teito said in a whisper.

"What are you so happy about, brat?"

"I'm glad that I've gained more than I could ever imagine."

Frau smiled to himself. He was very happy, too. Instead of escaping out of caution, it felt more like he was reading a story book with a happy ending where the lovers run away to live their happily-ever-after. _'If only things would really work out that way.'_ Frau sadly thought. The way things are right now with the empire, the heavens, and the Eye of Mikhael, the chances of being together with his beloved brat for the rest of his days seemed slimmer than a needle hole.

"Frau?" he heard Teito interrupt his thoughts.

"What is it now, chibi-tan?"

"Stop calling me that, will you? I'm having your child, you should at least try to be more polite, damn it!" Teito tightened his grip on Frau's waist so much that the tall man thought his bones were going to break.

'_My child...' _Frau felt his heart skip a beat. "About that, I don't think you've explained to me yet how in the world that's even possible. As far as I've seen you have balls." He took a left turn and glided the motorcycle in the skies.

Teito blushed. He recalled how Frau had lustfully seen and touched every inch of his bare body the other night. He shook off his recollections from their 'session' and began to explain how his pregnancy came to be.

"Everyone in the military who was held as possible candidates of the Eye of Mikhael undergo different mental and physical experimentations. The side effects of the medications they use vary and were never discussed by those who conduct the experiments. Before I knew it, my body had changed into something different from what it appears to be." Teito bit his lip as bitter memories came rushing back to his mind.

"Where are we?" The brunette asked as they landed in front of an old inn.

"We're in District Five." Frau quietly took his passenger on his right shoulder.

"Put me down! There are people looking!" Teito protested as the reincarnated Mikage gnawed on the blonde's head.

Frau went inside the old inn and showed his bishop pass to the old woman sitting by the dusty reception area. "You're one handsome young man. Please take the seventh room to the left upstairs. It's the nicest one we have." The old lady smiled at Frau as though seeing a protesting small teenager being carried like a sack of rice by a tall man was perfectly normal.

The pair entered the said room. The smell of old wood lingered in the air and the lights flickered. Frau put Teito down and bent his back to meet the brunette's face.

Teito felt his heart pound loudly as Frau's cold lips locked with his. It was the first time he had received such a gentle kiss from the blond. It was neither intense nor lustful unlike that time in the dorm corridors.

"Your body... It doesn't matter what it's become as long as I can still see _you_." Frau embraced Teito tightly. For the first time in a long while he felt anger take over him_. _The blonde could not believe how much violation his beloved had been through.

"I'm sorry you have to be burdened by carrying my child." Frau apologized in sorrow as he choked in the tears which he struggled to hold back.

Teito looked up. He could see a pained expression behind Frau's deep blue eyes. He reached out his warm hand and touched the blonde's cheek. "You're crying." There were no tears falling down the tall man's eyes but Teito could sense great sadness screaming in them.

"I'm not crying." Frau put a hand over Teito's head as he looked away. "I told you this before, a Death god does not have the need to cry."

"'Having_ to' _and '_Wanting to' _are very different things!" Teito clutched his fists as he looked at Frau with honest eyes. He never liked how the man had always pretended to be strong when he could sense how badly he wanted to let go of the moment and fall on his knees.

"It's only natural for anyone who has emotions to feel sadness sometimes. We all have a right to laugh and cry so you shouldn't be ashamed of that! And you don't have to apologize for getting me pregnant! I won't deny that I felt confused at first. But to tell you the truth, I'm _happy_ that I'm bringing a new life into this world and I'm even happier because it's _yours_!" Teito spoke loudly as he nearly broke into tears. He was having a sudden surge of emotions he didn't know what to do but let it all out.

Frau stopped in his tracks. He too became overwhelmed by what the brunette had just said that he felt like his still heart was going to swell any moment now. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. _'You're right. Love is a natural emotion, too. Isn't it?' _ He looked at Teito with a tender gaze.

The brunette noticed how the blonde was looking at him and blushed. "W- What are you looking at?"

Frau walked towards him and gently pushed him into the springy old bed. "I want to love you" he heard the blond whisper in his ear.

Frau began to strip his partner who tried to struggle but was too caught up in trying to catch his breath in between intense kisses. "B- but Mikage's here!"

"Oh? But he's asleep. Burupya's like to take long naps during cold days." Frau pointed at the pink creature curled up on the wooden side table.

Within a split second Teito found his body completely exposed as Frau got his self prepared, taking off his own coat and exposing his well-toned abs.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Teito watched Frau get off the bed and get a small bottle from the pocket of his dark coat which he then threw to a chair.

"What's that?" Teito asked as he slipped under the blanket. He felt awkward lying on the bed naked with Frau looking at him.

"It's oil." Frau mischievously answered as he took off the sheet which Teito just covered himself with.

The blond poured generous amount of the substance on his right hand and turned Teito over on all fours with the other.

Teito moaned lightly as Frau spread the oil on his bottom and inserted two of his fingers into his opening. He felt a cold large hand grab his manhood, stroking and squeezing it as the oiled fingers glided in and out of his hole smoothly.

Frau listened to his uke's moans, enjoying the sound of how his touch brings ecstasy to the brunette. Teito's panting and moaning turned him on so much he couldn't hold himself any longer and unzipped his pants.

Teito gasped as he felt the thick lengthy muscle slowly stretch his insides. Frau began to thrust deeper as he simultaneously continued to stroke his uke's manhood.

Teito felt like he was going to lose his mind. He was being stimulated by his seme on both front and behind. "So... so good!" he unconsciously spoke in what sounded to be between a moan and a whisper.

Frau grinned seductively as he thrusted inside his uke in faster motion while still in the dog position.

Being extraordinary beings, the two had astonishing stamina and endurance. It took them an hour and a half of rocking and moaning before finally reaching their first climax. Teito came in Frau's hand as he felt his hole get filled with his seme's warm fluids.

Frau turned Teito over to meet his face. The brunette panted as he looked at Frau with hazy eyes. Sweat dripped from his forehead, making strands of his dark brown hair stick to his flustered cheeks. The blonde felt his heart skip another beat as he marvelled at how sexy the expression on his uke's face was.

"Let's take it from the front this time. I want to see your face." Frau locked his lips with Teito, invading the brunette's mouth with his tongue as he parted his uke's legs.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Labrador watered the plants in the church green house. He gazed at the silver flowers in melancholy.

"Bishop Labrador is this antiseptic mixture okay?" his new apprentice bishop, a dark haired boy (one of the few who passed the clergy examinations with Teito and Hakuren) showed him a concoction of pounded herbs in a mortar.

"You need to add a little more of the grounded cinnamon branch to strengthen its astringent properties" the lilac-haired bishop sniffed the mixture.

"Amazing, you can tell which ingredients should be added just by smelling and looking?"

"Yes. A little practice and you'll be able to do the same as well" he smiled at his student.

"By the way, what kind of flowers are those, Bishop?" the younger lad pointed at the bed of silver roses.

"That specie is called Flower of Protection. They are used as amulets to ward off evil. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I just noticed how interested you were looking at them a while ago. Well, I'll go get back to work." His apprentice enthusiastically went out of the greenhouse to gather more ingredients for his herbal concoction.

Labrador walked towards the silver flowers and whispered to himself, "I was just remembering a person I love." He looked at the blue sky through the green house's glass walls and whispered a prayer to the heavens, _"May God always protect you, Teito-kun."_

"God hears the plea of those who truly love" Castor entered the green house, a gentle expression on his face.

Labrador nodded with a smile and sighed.

As Feist, it only takes Castor one look at a person to be able to tell whose hearts their soul is tied to. He had always known Labrador had pure affections for Teito the moment the clairvoyant laid his eyes on the prince of Raggs.

The god of Soul Ties counted all the strings connected to the brunette's soul as he admired the bed of silver roses. He was astounded at what he saw in his mind's eye: there were so _many _romantic strings overlapping and leading to the lad's soul. "Teito-kun sure is well-loved." He shrugged.

**~-End of Chapter 3-~**

Ah, that was another long chapter, wasn't it? Thank you for reading Chapter 3.

I hope you enjoyed the TeitoxFrau action -^.^-

**Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 4!**

The story will finally take a **drastic** and **darker** (but _still_ sexy and lemon-drenched) twist.

**So yeah, expect more revelations and lemon servings to cum—I mean, 'come'.**

*** I 'might' include some S &M ***

**Chapter 4 Sneak Preview**

**Word Clues: **Ayanami. ** Blood**. Steal.** Chains**.

Secret. **Truth**. Teito. **Pain.**

Twist. **Frau**. Impossible.

**Kisses. **Break.

Be sure to stick around for the coming chapters!

**-^_^- Please support by adding to Story alerts and/or by leaving Comments if you haven't yet -^_^-**

_*******_ ^_^ **my readers are like my instant non-drinkable tonic boosters** -^_^-

I need more tonic boosters so please share this fic with your friends!


	4. Bitter Medicine

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 07- Ghost**(nor do I own Teito Kline, Frau, and Ayanami -if I did Teito will have a super secret past affair with Aya-tan and Frau's nose will bleed from jealousy) XD Original story and characters belong to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. -^.^-

**Recipe for this chapter:** 3 cups of FrauxTeito Sugary moments, 1 cup of shredded Ayanami Lemon rinds, a Bucket of blood Red food coloring, and 5 heaping tablespoons of Suspense. ENJOY! -^.^-

**Chapter 4**

**Bitter Medicine**

"_How detestable is that glance_

_From the other side of this closed room_

_I cannot allow my tears to be seen_

_Or else I'll end up giving in."_

-**Shotarella** _(Eng. Trans) _by _Vocaloid: Len Kagamine_

Teito stretched his arms underneath the ruffled white sheets as he buried his face onto the pillow, enjoying the comfort and softness of the bed against his skin. He felt a light weight drop onto the cushion a few inches above his head and heard a chirping sound. He lifted his face from the pillow and saw the reincarnated Mikage nestle close to the back of his right hand.

"The temperature's gotten colder, hasn't it, Mikage?" Teito stroked the pink creature's fur. He looked out the window and noticed the glass frosted in snow. It was dark outside and only the yellow lamps across the street reflected through the snow-covered pane.

"Ah, Frau!" he looked over to his left and found the side of the bed empty. "Where could he have gone? He might freeze in this kind of weather." The brunette looked at the reincarnated Mikage who hopped off the bed cheerfully. He watched the small burupya jump on top of a pile of books spread on the mahogany desk across the yellowed walls of the old hotel room.

Teito got off the bed. He wrapped the dry towel he found hanging by the chair around his slim waist. He noticed the other one beside it dripping wet. _'Frau must've gone to the bath before leaving'_ he thought.

He walked up to the mahogany desk lighted by a flickering yellow lamp and noticed the books spread on top of it: _'The Handbook for Expectant Parents'_, _'Pregnancy 101'_, _'Understanding Infanticipation'_, _'The Gift of Life'_...

"Was Frau reading this while I was asleep?" He asked the reincarnated Mikage who pranced around the desk.

"Pya!" the creature replied.

Teito flipped the page of the opened book lying at the centre of the table as he stood barefoot on the mold-scented carpet floor. His eyes fell upon the page which read _'Signs and Symptoms of Pregnancy'_.

"_Vomiting and nausea is experienced by the expectant mother during the early weeks of pregnancy. She may also feel a sudden rise of body temperature. Unpredictable mood swings or emotional imbalance due to hormonal changes will also be experienced..."_ Teito read on as he took a mental note of the things he is currently experiencing which are written in the book. He flipped onto the next page and saw an illustration of a developing fetus inside a mother's womb.

The brunette couldn't help but place his hand on his lightly toned stomach. "If that's what is shown in the book then it would mean my body will swell like that in a few months too, right?" he spoke to himself. Although he has already decided to raise the child, the reality of the whole pregnancy and intimate relationship with Frau was something he still feels a little too overwhelmed about.

The door creaked open as Frau entered the room "You're up." He looked at Teito who stood with nothing but a towel around his waist while browsing through the same book he was reading a while ago.

"Lab sent us those books. It's very handy and informative. Although none of it really contains anything about how to have sex with a pregnant partner." The blond casually spoke as he closed the door and put down a plastic of warm take-out food on the desk.

"Is that what you were looking for when you opened these books?" Teito's left eye twitched as his fist landed a hard blow on Frau's face.

"Ouch! Is that how you treat a lover who gives you good _services_ in bed?" Frau received another hard blow from his blushing uke.

"Stop being so violent, it's bad for the baby!" the tall man ducked in anticipation of another incoming punch.

Teito stopped his fist before it launched on Frau's face the third time. Somehow he felt his heart swell when the blond acknowledged their child in his foolish comments for the first time.

Frau noticed the surprised expression on Teito's face. He put a hand over the lad's head, "You better get dressed or you'll both catch a cold." He blushed and looked away. The idea of becoming a father was slowly beginning to sink into him. Although he knew it will definitely cost him a great change in his plans and goals as one of the Seven Ghosts, he doesn't really hate it.

"Babies don't get colds because they're inside their mothers; it says on the book." Teito put his fist down to his side and blushed. For some reason he felt an awkward and yet warm aura fill the mold-scented air.

"Pya!" Mikage ruffled through the white plastic bag of take-out food as the aroma of cooked beef filled the room.

"What's that?" Teito pointed at the plastic.

"Beef stew. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you so I went out to pick up dinner instead."

"Oh, thanks. I'll go take a bath first." Teito headed to the bathroom as the reincarnated Mikage hopped onto his shoulder to join him.

"Hurry up before the stew gets cold." Frau called out as he sat on the chair and picked up the book Teito was reading. His eyes fell onto the illustrations of the developing fetus and stared at it in awe.

The encounter with a kor on his way to buy dinner suddenly flashed in his mind _"He's coming to take the prince. The youthful scars will bleed! I can see it"_ The possessed middle aged fortune teller laughed maniacally before turning to ashes.

"Tsk. Damn it." Frau smirked to himself as he put the pregnancy guide book down. The knowledge that everyone wants to get their hands on Teito irritated the hell out of him _'Such a beautiful soul always being haunted by all sorts of darkness...'_ He thought it just wasn't fair. "But if it weren't for such misfortune, our paths would probably never have crossed" Frau smiled to himself.

The blond stood up from his seat and knocked by the bathroom door. "Oi, Teito. You've been in there for an hour already. Better get out of there soon or I'll eat your portion!"

"Pya!" Frau heard Mikage scratch the bathroom door from the inside. The blond immediately knew something was wrong and knocked the door down in one kick.

He looked around the steamy room but failed to find Teito anywhere. He heard water drip from the overflowing bathtub and found the brunette unconscious inside it. Frau pulled Teito out of the tub and laid him on the tiled floor. He pumped on the brunette's chest with his large hands and leaned over to listen to his breathing.

Teito coughed out water as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were worried blue eyes staring back at him. "Frau..." He felt like his surrounding was spinning, and his entire body felt heavy. He slowly closed his eyes as he once again lost consciousness.

"Teito!" Frau grabbed a towel and wrapped it over the brunette's shoulders. He then laid the slim body on the bed. "Such high fever..." He noticed the lad breathe heavily as he chilled under the covers.

Frau scrambled through the basket of medicine Labrador gave him and found a bottle simply labelled with "Fever" on it. He took a teaspoon and lifted the sleeping brunette's head. The medicine only trickled down the lad's lips and onto the pillow.

Frau laid Teito back and decided to try another method. He poured the medicine onto the teaspoon again but this time he took the solution into his mouth, bearing the bitter taste and containing it in without swallowing. He then met Teito's lips and transferred the medicine from his and into the lad's mouth. He shoved out all the bitter solution with his tongue, making sure the brunette was able to take in every single drop.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

"Feeling better?" Frau asked Teito as he sat by the mahogany chair which he pulled near the bed side.

Teito opened his eyes, the aroma of beef stew bringing him back to his senses. _'I was in the baths, then I...'_ He looked down to find himself dressed again. "What happened?" he asked as he took the bowl of warm beef stew which the blond handed to him.

"You fainted from fever. Next time don't stay too long in the tub, especially when you're not feeling well." Frau took a spoonful of his own stew. He was too worried he couldn't eat his supper until he saw the brunette regain consciousness.

"Yeah, sorry" Teito replied as they quietly ate their dinner.

A normal bishop and his apprentice would usually be spending this time to talk about their experiences and report to each other if they encounter any kor along their travels. But that was not something applicable for Frau's case. After reading the books Labrador gave them, the last thing he wanted is to worry his expectant lover. Forget about the routines and formalities of the whole bishop-apprentice relationship; they have already crossed the line, anyway. With their current situation he surely won't be staying a bishop for long—well, not like he ever gave a damn. Bishop or not, it won't change the fact that he _is_ Zehel and the one he is travelling with is the Prince of Raggs.

"Hey, Frau?" Teito called the blonde's attention. Their supper was unusually quiet; he could sense Frau was troubled by something.

"Yeah?"

"Something happened when you were out, am I right?"

"Yeah." Frau couldn't lie. The lad will be able to see right through him even if he tried.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not important. I'll tell you when you get your fever down."

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

**[Flashback, 3 hours ago]**

_Frau left the old inn by himself to buy dinner. Teito was sleeping so soundly he felt it a good idea to let the brunette rest. It had been a long day, especially for the lad- vomiting his guts out in the morning, going through the clergy exams, escaping from the enemy's surprise attack, and making love for hours. Frau rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed. Perhaps he shouldn't have been too vigorous with his uke this afternoon (read Chap 3 of this fic again if you can't remember). The lad looked so exhausted in his sleep. 'Perhaps his body is still adjusting to the pregnancy.' He felt his supposedly still heart skip a beat at the thought of becoming a father._

"_Accurate fortune-telling for only five yuus!" He heard a man call out. He looked at the left side of the alley and saw a small fortune-telling booth. A middle-aged man with long black hair caught him staring._

"_You there, would you like to have your fortune told?"_

_Frau sensed a strong evil aura from the fortune teller and walked to the booth's direction. "I don't give a damn about my future. Today is better than I imagined." He took out his scythe and aimed it at the man possessed by the kor. "But here's my prediction of your future, kor: __**Ashes.**__" He swiftly slashed the disfigured man before him._

"_He's coming to take the prince. The youthful scars will bleed! I can see it!"The possessed fortune teller laughed maniacally before turning to dust._

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Frau woke up, feeling something warm enveloping his hands. He looked to his side and found Teito sleeping peacefully while clasping his cold hands between his small warm ones. He kept his left hand between the lad's palms and took out the other and placed in on the brunette's forehead. Teito's temperature was still higher than normal but comparatively better than yesterday.

Teito felt a familiar cold touch his face. He woke up and looked at Frau who removed his hand over his forehead and greeted him with his usual grin, "morning sleepy head."

Teito noticed he was still holding on to the blonde's left hand. He let go of it as he sat up and rushed to the bathroom. He leaned closely to the toilet bowl and vomited last night's beef stew.

Frau got up from the bed and threw on his dark blue coat. He followed the brunette to the bathroom and stroked the lad's back. "Better fill your stomach up again or you might feel worse."

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Frau and Teito walked along the snow-covered alley as they looked around for a cheap place to eat breakfast in. The blond wanted to let the brunette rest some more until he has finally recovered from his fever, but he couldn't risk leaving the lad by himself at the inn. Frau still couldn't get the kor's threat off his mind. The reincarnated Mikage is still too small to create any damage on a possible attacker. _'Better safe than sorry,'_ he thought.

They found a small bread shop at the corner of the street and went in.

"Welcome to Blue Cafe! Please take your seats, gentlemen!" A voluptuous waitress in maid uniform led them to a table.

"What would you like to order, handsome?" The waitress smiled slyly at Frau.

"A buttered baguette and a hot mug of coffee, my darling." the tall man smiled back seductively as he positioned his left hand a few inches above the woman's bottom.

Teito knew where the dark-gloved hand was going. He launched his fist on the blonde's face across the small table before the _wandering_ hand reached its goal.

"Ouch!" Frau rubbed his now bruised left cheek.

"My, what a strong blow that was! Shall I take your order now too, cutie pie?" the waitress cheerfully turned to Teito.

"Yes, please. I'll have two slices of cheese bread and a warm glass of milk."

"Okay, coming right up!" the waitress turned back and skipped her way to the counter.

"That lady has such a nice ass" Frau followed the waitress with his gaze.

"Pervert!" Teito threw the salt shaker on Frau's face like a dart.

"G- Oww!"

The blond watched the brunette stand up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Vomiting again?" Frau asked with a worried expression as the reincarnated hopped off Teito's shoulder and onto his broad one.

"Yeah" Teito replied. He asked the waitress for the direction of the restroom and ran with his hand covering his mouth.

The brunette was washing his hand when he sensed something strange about the restroom mirror. He stood back, waiting for whatever it was to come and attack him.

Strings came out of the mirror, taking hold of his wrists and ankles. '_These strings...'_

"Castor-san?" Teito asked, confused.

Ayanami's reflection appeared in the mirror and spoke to him. "You're mistaken. That Feist is merely a fragment of my soul."

Teito struggled as he tried to destroy the strings with his zaiphon. He saw Frau barge into the restroom with his scythe ready to attack. Hyuga, a dark-haired begleiter wearing sunglasses, blocked the door way.

"Move over, damn it!" Frau swung his scythe in the air, aiming a supposedly fatal blow on Hyuga. He's opponent dodged his attack, making way to the now wrecked bathroom. He was too late though, Ayanami had already pulled Teito into the portal.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

Teito found himself standing on a dark empty space. He gathered his zaiphon and prepared to strike at his surroundings, hoping to break the dimension. He felt the noxious feeling take over him again. _'Shoot. The fever hasn't completely gone down yet.' _He fell to his knees as the ball of energy disappeared from his hand.

"Has joining the other side turned you this weak?" Ayanami came out of the shadows. He walked to the brunette's direction, his footsteps echoing within the void.

Teito stood up and ran as fast as he could, his bare fist aiming at the stoic man's face.

"DIE, Ayanami!"

The silver-haired man effortlessly avoided all of the angry lad's blows without moving a single step.

Silver threads came out of nowhere, taking hold of Teito's limbs. He hung suspended in the pitch black void like an insect captured in a spider's web.

"Let go of me, damn it!" Teito struggled as Ayanami walked closer to him.

The silver-haired man sunk his hand into Teito's chest like a ghost about to possess a human. He was trying to reach into the depths of the lad's consciousness, attempting to unlock Pandora's box.

Teito felt an intense tightening in his chest. Ayanami failed in his attempt. Fia Kreuz's barrier still remains intact inside of Teito despite all the memories the lad was able to retrieve. The silver-haired man sunk his ghostly hand into the brunette's chest deeper this time, but the barrier only sent electrical shocks down his cold arms. He pulled out his hand from the lad's chest with a sense of interest behind his violet eyes. He may have failed to remove the seal on the Pandora's Box but there was no mistaking what his senses revealed to him.

"Zehel..." Ayanami locked his cold eyes on Teito who was looking back at him with great disdain. He gave out a low mocking laughter.

"Do you realize how much power you are throwing away by carrying that low- life's child?"

"Don't call him that! YOU'RE the low- life here! Just who do you think you are, playing with people's lives as you please?"

"Pandora's box, all that knowledge and power is wasted on you. Zehel is nothing but a fragment of my soul. To think that he has given in to shallow human delusions, how pathetic" Ayanami stood still as he watched the lad continue to struggle in the threads.

If he cannot gain access to Pandora's Box with his own hands, he'd have to trigger it from the outside with his old method: Filling the human vessel with darkness and hatred. It had worked successfully in obtaining the Eye of Mikhael before; it shouldn't be that difficult to do again, seeing how fragile his prey was.

Ayanami leaned close to Teito's ear and spoke in his expressionless voice, **"Just how much more of the things that belong to you must I take in order for you to return what is mine?"**

Teito froze. The kors that infiltrated the church grounds and caused so many deaths during his stay in District Seven, and the loss of Mikage's human life... It was all because of Ayanami's hunt for the fragments of his soul.

"Knowledge and power to lead everything into destruction, is that everything that matters to you?"

"I've made this clear to you before, _without strength, justice is incompetence._"

"I will never give you back the rest of your soul! Verloren or Ayanami, I will make sure to put an end to your existence!"

"Forget about defying me. What can you do in your current condition? You are powerless without the Eye and your body's handicapped by Zehel's child."

"Don't talk about Frau's child like some sort of disea- " before Teito could even finish his sentence, he felt cold hard lips force itself against his warm ones.

Teito broke away from the kiss. He spat out the saliva in his mouth, making sure no trace of Ayanami's taste remained in his tongue.

"You disgust me!" the brunette darted his emerald eyes at the man who only stiffly stood before him.

Ayanami kept a stoic expression on his face but the sense of amusement shown behind his cold eyes were undeniable. _'That's right, despise me.'_

Gray and blood red shadows glimmered against the dark void, crawling its way to Teito's body. The brunette felt every inch of his clothes rip as he continued to struggle from the threads gripping his ankles and wrists.

"**How much more of the things that belong to you must I take in order for you to return what is mine?"** he heard the silver-haired man ask again in a low voice as he remained suspended in the thread's grip, this time on his bare skin.

Ayanami grabbed the brunette's hair from behind, exposing the lad's slender neck. He sunk his teeth onto Teito's warm flesh as blood trickled down the corners of his mouth.

Teito shivered from the pain on his neck. He had always sworn to kill Ayanami with his own hands, yet here he is hanging naked, looking helpless in the said enemy's clutches.

Teito felt the strings loosen as the blood-red shadows came rippling from the darkness, laying him flat on his back. He felt like he was floating in the air with his movement being restricted by the threads which once again tightened on his limbs.

He watched Ayanami get swallowed by the darkness only to appear again, clothe-less.

Ayanami kneeled against the pitch black air as if he were on solid ground. The brunette lay between his thighs, a look of disgust and bewilderment intermingling in his emerald eyes.

The silver-haired man planted another forceful kiss onto the reluctant brunette's lips and invaded the youth's bottom hole with his own manhood without warning.

Teito gasped as he felt something thick and cold stretch his lower entrance. He could feel Ayanami ramming his insides as his cold tongue battled with his warm ones. Teito wanted to scream in agony but held his voice in as best as he could. Each thrust felt like deep painful stabs.

"Let go of me! You're disgusting, Ayanami!" The silver haired man only looked at him with cold eyes, a very faint curve at the corner of his lips showing satisfaction and amusement.

'_Despise me more and awaken the fragments of my soul that was sealed within you'_ Ayanami thrust inside Teito deeper as he sunk his teeth on the other side of the brunette's neck. He could feel the slim figure writhe in pain beneath him.

"A- ah! Damn it, Ayanami!" Teito panted as he did his best to bear the pain the silver-haired man was inflicting in him.

"What seems to be the matter? Isn't this how you conceived Zehel's child?" Ayanami continued to shove his thick length inside the brunette who was biting his own bleeding lips. He could see how hard the lad was trying to conceal his agony.

"You don't know a thing about m- ahh! Hmp..." Teito bit his lower lip again as he felt Ayanami hit a sore painful spot inside of him over and over.

"That's where you are very mistaken. I know _everything_ about you, Tiashe- even your conception and loss of that young mortal's child."

Teito felt his chest tighten. Now it wasn't just his body that was being tormented; Ayanami was able to shroud his heart and memories in pain again as well.

"Ah!" Teito let out a pained moan as he felt Ayanami's fluid flood inside him.

"Disgusting... I despise you... Disgusting..." Teito spoke in a tired husky voice that almost came out like a whisper. He could feel his fever coming back as his sight began to blur. The hard coldness slowly began to withdraw from his hole.

"As long as you don't return what belongs to me I continue to live inside of you, Warheit Tiashe Raggs" He heard Ayanami whisper coldly in his ear as he fell into unconsciousness.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

"Shit." Frau smirked in dismay as another opponent appeared behind him. It was a young blond in military uniform. He heard the beigleiter call the lad 'Konatsu'. The whole cafe crumbled through their explosive battle, save for the tiled wall wear the mirror hung.

"Where's Teito-kun?" He heard a familiar voice head closer to his direction.

"Castor! Teito's been taken! " Frau called out to the eye-glass wearing bishop dressed in black combat coat.

He blocked another slash from the blond begleiter when he heard another familiar voice.

"I'm sorry we're late! We'll take care of this, please retrieve Teito-kun. _Hurry! _" Labrador shouted with much urgency.

Frau slashed through the mirror with his scythe, opening the portal to the dimension Ayanami created.

He found Teito floating in the void unconscious with bites and bruises on his bare skin. "Damn it!" He ran towards Teito, taking off his blue coat and covering the brunette's body before carrying him in his arms.

Ayanami appeared amidst the darkness wearing a dark cloak similar to that of a reaper. "You came too late, Zehel."

Frau felt the scythe react to its original owner's presence. He would have loved to give the silver-haired man a piece of his mind but knew he had to put Teito first. The brunette was breathing heavily and his temperature was abnormally high.

"I'm not yet done with you, Verloren" he glanced at the silver-haired man before disappearing from the dimension and transporting back to reality with Teito.

"Konatsu, it's time to go. Aya-tan is summoning us back! " Hyuga called out to his assistant with a grin on his face.

"It's been fun playing with the two of you" the dark-haired begleiter saluted at Labrador and Castor before he disappeared from the scene with his assistant cadet.

Labrador felt his heart ache when he saw Teito in Frau's arms. The brunette looked completely exhausted and abused. He ran towards the blond bishop to check on the lad's condition. Teito was breathing heavily as blood dripped between his legs and onto Frau's arm.

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

_Teito opened his eyes. He found himself lying in a pool of blood, his clothes stained and soaking wet with the scarlet liquid._

_He saw a slim figure stand a few meters from where he lay. He got up and walked towards the figure. It was a young man; he was naked, the pool of blood actually coming out from his clutched hands._

"_Excuse me, are you hurt?" The figure turned to face Teito upon hearing his voice. The brunette lost his balance when he saw the image with his face._

"_I- I didn't mean to!" the doppelganger wept. It opened its bleeding palms to him, revealing two fetuses—one heavily breathing and the other completely still._

"_No... NO!" Teito moved backwards from the weeping image, splashing the pool of blood with his hands as he crawled away._

**~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...~**

"TEITO!" Teito opened his eyes upon hearing a familiar voice shout his name. He met those familiar deep blue eyes, sending comfort to his soul. His sight blurred as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"_I know everything about you, Tiashe- even your conception and loss of that young mortal's child." _Teito felt panic well up inside him as he remembered Ayanami's words. Images of his bloody nightmare and the painful sensations brought to him by the silver-haired man flashed in his mind. He hastily sat up and clutched onto his stomach despite his aching body. He felt Frau's weight as the tall man sat on the side of his bed, taking his head close to his chest.

"The child is fine." He heard the blond whisper.

Frau trembled as he pulled Teito closer to him. Never in his life had he felt so terrified. He was almost sure he was going to lose both Teito and the baby. When he saw his beloved sit up, for the first time he actually felt like sincerely going down on his knees to thank God.

**~-End of Chapter 4-~**

That was quite a bloody and accident-filled chapter, wasn't it?

Thank you for reading Chapter 4. **Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 5! **

**Just like the previous chapters, there are more revelations and lemons to come! **

Plus _we'll finally get to see a very pregnant Teito_ XD)))

**Chapter 5 Sneak Preview**

**Word Clues: **Frau. ** Renounce**. Honesty.** Vow**.

Mikage. **Fall**. Life. **Teito.**

Clues. **Hakuren**. Patience.

**Bump. **Sunset.

Be sure to stick around for the coming chapters!

**-^_^- Please support by adding to Story alerts and/or by leaving Comments if you haven't yet -^_^-**

_*******_ ^_^ **my readers are like my instant non-drinkable tonic boosters** -^_^-

I need more tonic boosters so please share this fic with your friends!

*****Oh, and **_**special thanks**_** to another FF user, **_**Yuki Shiriashi**_**, for her ideas and opinions on chap 4 as well as for her song suggestions : -)**


	5. Affirmation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 07- Ghost**(If I did I'd LOVE to put Teito in a sexy threesome sandwich between Frau and Hakuren) XD Original story and characters belong to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. -^.^-

**Note:** I know most readers didn't like what Ayanami did to Teito in Chapter 4, so now I'm making it up to you by serving a gallon of freshly squeezed sweet FrauxTeito Lemons (served at the last scene of this Chapter- If you don't fall in love with it I'd damn myself).

*****Translations** **to remember before proceeding:** 1. **Daisuki**= literally means to _**"Like a LOT"**_; it is an _informal_ way of expressing ones affections. 2. **Aishiteru**= a formal way of saying _**"I LOVE YOU"**_. This expression is _not_ to be taken lightly as it means that you are _very_ serious with your feelings.

**Chapter 5**

**Affirmation**

你要的愛  
><em>The love you want<em>  
>不只是依賴<br>_Would not just rely_  
>要像個大男孩<br>_Must be just like a man_  
>風吹又日曬<br>_Feeling the wind blow and the heat of the sun,_  
>生活自由自在<br>_Your life unrestrained and carefree_

**-Ni Yao de Ai **(The Love You Want) by _Penny Tai_

**[Flashbacks from previous Chapter of 'Love Like Woah!']**

_Frau slashed through the mirror with his scythe, opening the portal to the dimension Ayanami created._

_He found Teito floating in the void unconscious with bites and bruises on his bare skin. "Damn it!" He ran towards Teito, taking off his blue coat and covering the brunette's body before carrying him in his arms._

_~…~_

_Ayanami appeared amidst the darkness wearing a dark cloak similar to that of a reaper. "You came too late, Zehel."_

_~…~_

_Labrador felt his heart ache when he saw Teito in Frau's arms. The brunette looked completely exhausted and abused. He ran towards the blond bishop to check on the lad's condition. Teito was breathing heavily as blood dripped between his legs and onto Frau's arm._

_~…~_

"_TEITO!" Teito opened his eyes upon hearing a familiar voice shout his name. He met those familiar deep blue eyes, sending comfort to his soul. His sight blurred as tears began to stream down his cheeks._

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-End of Flashback-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

Teito felt his head touch Frau's chest. "The child is fine," he heard the blond whisper with a sigh of relief. The tears streaming down his emerald eyes stopped. He could feel Frau's hands tremble as the tall man pulled him closer to his chest.

"Frau, you're…" Teito took the cold shaky hands which held him in a tight embrace into his warm clasps.

"Next time I should never really let you run off on your own—even if you're only going to the bathroom," the tall blond said with a shrug as he put a hand over his beloved's head.

Teito cast his eyes down his blanket-covered lap. He was very glad to know that the child is fine in spite of the ordeal he had been through with Ayanami. But the words the cold-hearted 'man'—if he still deserved to be recognized as one, still continued to echo in Teito's mind. _"I know everything about you, Tiashe. Even your conception and loss of that young mortal's child."_

Frau noticed the dark aura taking over Teito whose eyes were once again brimming with tears.

"Ayanami… What did that bastard say to you?" the blond asked in a very serious tone.

"He… He knows… About Mikage's child…" the brunette quietly sobbed as he gripped the white sheet that kept him warm.

'_Teito had a child with Mikage?' _Questions began to run in Frau's mind. The brunette had been in the military for nearly all his life. How was conception and child-bearing even possible for the body of a battle-slave? _'Unless…' _Frau kept his speculations to himself and patiently listened to his beloved.

"I… I remember going through the same symptoms for days. I was vomiting every morning and my body was behaving strangely. But I didn't know… Nobody told me! Not even Mikage knew!" Teito shivered as he stared into empty space. "They put me to sleep. I woke up the following day inside the laboratory without knowing what truly happened or why I was there. I only realized now that they actually aborted the child I didn't even know I was carrying." Teito's tears continued to pour down.

'_I knew it'_ Frau felt his chest tighten at the loss of an innocent life, but what made it harder for him was looking at his beloved who was silently crying in agony like a broken doll. He wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette's small, trembling shoulders.

"That child was still a pure soul when he perished from this world. God will definitely grant him another chance to live as a human in order to fulfil his three wishes." Frau gently spoke as he felt Teito's trembling subside.

The brunette felt like a boulder was lifted from his shoulders as he listened to the tall man's words. "Frau…" Teito looked into the blonde's deep blue eyes. "Thank you." He leaned closer to Frau's body, clutching onto the collar of the dark blue coat and inhaling the man's familiar scent.

'_Frau's scent… Something's different.' _Teito noticed. "You haven't been smoking recently, have you? And you don't reek of alcohol as much, either."

"Yeah" Frau rubbed the back of his neck. It was amazing how the brunette could tell that he had been abstaining from his usual vices. "It says in one of the pregnancy books that inhaling smoke is not good for both mother and child's health."

Teito blushed. Frau's concern for him and the child moved him deeply.

The couple heard a knock on the door. Teito noticed his surroundings for the first time. They were in a familiar white room. It had wide arch-shaped windows and a small black cross hanging by the wall across the bed. _'This is… We're back in District Seven.' _He thought.

The door slowly opened as Teito watched three of the closest people he knew enter the room.

"Teito! Hakuren ran towards his friend and gave him a hug. The winged pink creature hopped off the assistant bishop's shoulder and onto the brunette's.

"Hakuren, I'm happy to see you. Ah, Mikage, there you are." Teito smiled at his friend as he stroked the reincarnated Mikage's fur. He then greeted the two bishops who stood by the door, "It's nice to see you again, Labrador-san, Castor-san!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Teito-kun" Castor replied.

"How are you feeling, Teito-kun?" Labrador asked as he walked towards the vase on the side table near Teito's bed. He arranged the bouquet of flowers he picked from his garden as a get-well-soon present for his patient.

"I'm fine. Thank you very much for taking care of me." The brunette nodded at the healer-bishop.

"You will need to get more bed rest until you are fully recovered, so please remember not to push yourself too hard" Labrador smiled at Teito.

"Well, you heard what Lab said. I gotta go and take care of a few things. I'll come back in a little while so don't miss me too much" Frau got up from his seat as he grinned at Teito.

"Who says I'll miss you?" the brunette felt steam come out of his ears. _'How could Frau say such embarrassing things in front of others? This man is really thick-skulled!'_

"Ah, Frau. I don't think today is a good day for _that_." Labrador called out before the tall blond turned the door knob to leave.

"Why not?"

"Archbishop Jio has been suffering from unstable blood pressure these past few days. You might just put an end to his life by giving him a heart attack with what you are about to do." Castor answered his friend as he adjusted his eye glasses.

"He can die anytime if he wants to. I'll make sure to offer flowers and incense by his grave should it happen." Frau spoke casually.

Everyone in the room watched Castor's sister doll launch an axe-kick at the back of the blonde's head.

"O- Oww! I'm just being honest! Not even your brutal marionette tactics can stop me, four-eyes!" Frau rubbed the throbbing bump on his head as he hastily left the room.

"Frau-san sure is a very determined man, isn't he?" Hakuren lightly commented.

"More like a stubborn idiot if you ask me." Castor said with a sigh. Labrador only smiled as he sprayed water on the flowers he arranged by Teito's bedside.

"Eh? What is Frau planning to do?" Teito asked as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Hakuren asked his friend.

"N-no..."Teito replied awkwardly. Based on the axe-kick Castor's sister doll bestowed upon the blonde's thick skull, it looks to him like Frau was about to do something stupid again.

"Ah! Was his collection of dirty magazines finally caught by the church superiors?" Teito asked brightly.

Everyone in the room felt a sweat drop from their forehead at Teito's sudden density.

"Teito-kun, I can tell that you are still in dire need of rest. I'm sure you'll regain a clearer state of mind once you have finally recovered." Castor nodded politely at the brunette. He could only speculate that either Teito had hit his head during the incident with Ayanami, or the lad had finally been infected by Frau's stupidity from being too intimate with him.

"Y- Yes." Teito felt a nerve bulge in his right temple_. '"Regain a clearer state of mind?" Castor-san's beginning to doubt my logical ability now all because of Frau, isn't it?' _The lad's left eye twitched as he laid his head back on the pillow. The reincarnated Mikage sensed his thoughts and chirped before curling up beside him.

"I'll be giving you your medicine in two hours, Teito-kun. We'll be going now." Labrador spoke politely as he headed for the door with Castor.

"Yes. Thank you, Labrador-san, Castor-san."

"I'll be staying here until my break is over." Hakuren sat on the chair by Teito's bedside and looked at his red-haired mentor. Castor only nodded and left the room with the lilac- haired bishop.

"I didn't think I'd see you again this soon." The assistant bishop looked at his friend.

"Yeah." Teito tried to sit up again but Hakuren gently held him by the shoulders and laid him back down.

"Don't push yourself. We can still talk while you're lying down."

"A- alright." Teito did as he was advised. "I'm sorry, Hakuren." He looked at his friend with sad eyes. "I promised that I will talk about everything properly with you when we meet again. But I… After all that's happened… I just… I don't even know where to begin." Teito choked in his tears.

"Hold your tears, 'ka-san. Being depressed won't do you or the baby any good. Besides, neither of us knew we'd meet again this soon. It's only been three days."

'_ka-san…'_ Teito heard his friend call him. He unconsciously put his right hand over his stomach.

Hakuren couldn't help but smile at the sight of his expectant friend's display of motherly instinct. "I can't wait to see how your child will look like when it's born! Do you think he or she will take after you, or Frau-san?"

"I haven't really thought about that." Teito tried to imagine how his offspring will look like… "I can't really come up with an image in my mind. The truth is I still feel overwhelmed about everything that's been happening to me. Also, I don't have any recollections of my mother, so I don't know if I'll be able to raise this child properly. I'm really worried." The brunette sighed.

"Take it easy. You don't have to stress over these matters. You're not going to do it alone. We're all here to support you, Teito," Hearing his friend open up about his anxieties made Hakuren feel glad yet sympathetic at the same time.

"Ah, by the way, I was offered to be a tutor to the Barsburg princess." Hakuren informed his friend.

"Really? But that means you won't be pushing through becoming a full-pledged bishop anymore, right?"

"Yeah. I was reluctant at first, but I came to realize that if I really wanted to make a change in this world I should take this as an opportunity to pass on the knowledge and values I have learned in my stay here."

"You really sound like such an inspiring person, Hakuren!" Teito praised the assistant bishop.

"You really think that? My aspirations are nothing compared to your endeavours. That's why I would like to do my best, too." Hakuren spoke with honesty echoing through his voice. He noticed how Teito's eyes began to droop.

"Well, you should go back to rest now. I'll be returning to my tasks so I can prepare for my departure tomorrow." Hakuren stood up.

"Eh? You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Royal families can be quite impatient. I might get on their bad side if I delay my arrival another day."

"Hakuren, did you postpone your departure today because of me?"

"Yes, I did. But I'm really glad. I just wanted to make sure you're okay before I leave."

"I'm sorry" the brunette apologized.

"You really have to stop your habit of apologizing and taking everything on your shoulders, Teito. I stayed here another day because it's what I decided to do. It's up to me if I want to make sure that a person I care about is doing well before I go anywhere else." Hakuren said with a shrug.

"T- Thank you." Teito felt so flattered when he heard his friend express his utmost concern for him.

"My break's over. Get well soon. Ja- ne~!" Hakuren sighed as he left the room. Castor had explained to him what had happened to Teito and Labrador advised him not to bring up the subject about Ayanami when he gets the chance to talk to the brunette. Hakuren followed the advice, but for some reason it still feels like he hasn't done enough to make Teito feel any better.

If only his friend knew how worried he was when he saw him looking so beaten and abused when the three bishops brought him back to the church. Hakuren leaned his head against the closed door of Teito's room. _'Get well soon, Teito. Make sure you take care of yourself and Frau-san's child. I'll come by and visit you again.'_ He thought in melancholy. Despite all his display of concern, one thing Teito will probably never realise is his true affections for him.

'_But I'm not jealous. I've always known that Teito and Frau-san had a special connection the moment I met them.'_ Hakuren smiled to himself, a slight pang sinking in his chest as he walked by himself along the church corridors.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING, FRAU BIRKIN?" Archbishop Jio's voice boomed in his own study.

"I'm serious about quitting being a bishop, old man!" Frau shouted back.

The archbishop put an ice-pack on his head. First high blood-pressure and now a head ache. Apart for criminal reasons, there had been no full-pledged bishop in the history of the church who had voluntarily renounced his position. "You… Do you think your departed mentor will be happy with your decision?"

"Eh…" Frau tried to picture Assistant Archbishop Bastien's reaction. "He'll probably give me a whack on the head with a smiling face. _Then_ he'd accept my resignation."

The archbishop sighed. "You better explain your reason _clearly_, NOW."

"I'm about to become a father. If you still don't get that then I'll make it easier for you to understand: My lover is pregnant and I'm taking responsibility." Frau spoke casually.

"WHAT?" Jio slump his back against his chair. At this rate he might just die from a heart attack. "What kind of disloyal man are you? No, the real question is, HOW DID YOU EVEN PASS AS A BISHOP WHEN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE BASIC VOW OF CELIBACY?"

"Ah, that? I'm wondering about the same thing, too. It must've been because of Bastien-sama's constant nagging when I was under his care."

Archbishop Jio slammed the ice-pack on the side of his desk and crossed out Frau's name from the Official Bishop List. "Very well, it seems that it's too late for damage control now."

Frau took off his crucifix and placed it on the archbishop's desk along with his bishop pass. "Thank you." He met the old man's eyes and graciously bowed his head.

Archbishop Jio was astounded by what he had just witnessed in Frau. Never had he seen this _child _so humbled and determined in his life. Bastien might have been wrong about considering the blond as a candidate for his position when he retires, but he wasn't wrong about Frau's pure spirit.

Frau calmly left the Archbishop's office with an expression of satisfaction written on his face.

"You almost killed the Archbishop, you know" Castor stepped out of the pillar he was leaning on. Frau noticed that even Labrador was waiting for him.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"We were worried, so I brought medicine in case Archbishop Jio would need emergency treatment" Labrador replied.

"Ah, so you were worried about the old man." Frau snickered.

"I just gave Teito-kun his medication not long ago so he's still awake. Please make sure you explain things to him clearly." The lilac-haired bishop advised. "He's still in a delicate and emotional condition. The shock and blood loss his body endured was so severe; it's truly a miracle that the child in his womb survived." He added.

'_A miracle, huh?'_ Frau thought to himself. Even though he was never a big fan of God, at this rate he just might break the bank and offer a thanksgiving feast to the so called 'Supreme One'.

"Alright, got it. Thanks, Lab" Frau went on his way to the church guest room where his beloved is resting.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

"You're not supposed to be moving around yet, you know" Frau found Teito out of the bed when he entered the room. The brunette was waving to the people outside from his window.

"Oh, Frau. You're still in that blue coat?" Teito noticed the tall man's wardrobe. He was expecting to see Frau in his bishop robe now that their back in the church.

"Better get used to it. I won't be wearing that tacky white robe anymore." Frau walked toward Teito as he rubbed the back of his neck. How was he going to explain that he had already renounced his vow of priesthood without making the brunette guilty? Teito's the kind of person who tends to go overboard when it comes to taking responsibilities. If someone trips over a slippery floor, the lad would blame himself for not being able to catch the person before he or she fell on his or her face.

Teito noticed Frau's chest. Something was missing. "What happened to your crucifix?"

"Oh, that. I already surrendered it to the old man."

"Frau…" Teito buried his face onto the blonde's chest and sobbed. The reincarnated Mikage hopped onto the tall man's broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You quit being a bishop because of me and the child."

"Oi, stop blaming yourself for things you are not responsible for." Frau embraced the brunette, the light of the setting sun casting their shadows on the marbled floor.

"But-"Teito looked into the man's deep blue eyes.

"I'm going to become a father. It's only naural for me to choose my family before anything else." Frau shrugged. "Now, enough with the drama. You shouldn't be moving around in your condition." Frau carried Teito in his arms and tucked him back to bed.

"I know that. I'm just getting a little bored. Even Mikage agrees with me." Teito reasoned. The tall man sat on the chair by his bed side.

"Well, that _is _quite a dilemma. I'd love to put an end to that boredom by replacing it with sexual ecstasy, but unfortunately your body's in no condition for my passionate expertise at the moment." Frau said with a sigh. He felt Teito's fist land a hard blow on his head.

"Perverted idiot!"

"Ouch! I was merely expressing my concern and sympathy!"

"That sounded more like an indecent teasing however you analyze it!"

"Okay, maybe it is," Frau admitted. "But you have to admit, you quite enjoyed those _sessions _yourself" Frau gazed seductively into the flustered brunette's emerald eyes. He leaned on Teito's bed and gave the lad a gentle kiss.

Teito felt like he was going to melt in the way Frau's tongue invaded his mouth. He was beginning to see the sense in his seme's lewd remark. As embarrassing as it was for him to accept, he would really miss being held by those cold yet passionate hands when the moon rises.

Frau slowly broke off the kiss and leaned back on the chair. "I know you have plans concerning the retrieval of the Eye and the visit to the Land of Seele, but we'd have to put it off for at least another year for the child's sake." He explained.

"I've thought about that, too. It will be dangerous to travel in my condition, especially now that Ayanami knows I'm pregnant with your child." Teito replied.

Silence filled the room. A sense of sudden caution and alertness took over Frau. The silver- haired man knew of Teito's condition, yet he still forced himself into the lad. There was no doubt that Verloren wants to provoke them in every way possible for things to go according to his dark plans.

"Well, I'll go get you dinner. I saw that tonight's menu is wheat bread and vegetable stew." Frau changed the subject and got up from his seat.

"Thanks." The brunette answered as he watched the tall man leave the room.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

Labrador noticed the light coming from one of the open rooms along the corridor of the Bishop's Quarters. He walked towards its direction to check whose it was. He found himself in front of a familiar room and saw Frau packing his things into a box.

"Ah, Frau, moving out already?"

"Yeah. Is there still any guest room that I can occupy for a while?" the blond asked.

"The room to the right next to Teito's is empty. You can stay there."

"Thanks, Lab."

"You're welcome." Labrador smiled and left the ex- bishop to his own packing business.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

It had been three and a half months since Teito's return to District Seven. His pregnancy still wasn't that obvious but anyone can easily assume that his slightly swollen stomach looked as though he just had a really big lunch.

Life as a pregnant person inside the sanctuary was very peaceful and boring for Teito. In the morning he'd take a walk around the town, and then sit by the fountain afterwards to listen to Razette's songs. In the afternoon he would go to the library and read about Raggs history. After about three hours he would have tea with Labrador in the church green house. At night, he would wait for Frau's return from work as a bartender at a lounge near the far end of District Seven's town. Before going to bed he and the blond would talk about nonsensical things like they always do. Then the two of them would sleep in their separate rooms.

That being said, Frau had not once laid a finger on Teito since their arrival in the church. The blond wanted to make sure that his beloved had fully recovered from the ordeal with Ayanami before attending to his own _needs_.

As for the nuns and the church guards, they never really asked about Teito's small but noticeably growing belly. It was like they didn't exactly _know_ what is going on with the brunette, but amazingly they just _understood_.

After taking a long bath, Teito entered his room, feeling refreshed and ready to sleep. He had been experiencing back pains recently and he found that soaking in a warm tub for long periods of time can do wonders in soothing the ache.

The reincarnated Mikage curled himself next to Teito's pillow as he waited for the brunette to turn off the lamp and slip himself under the sheets.

"Ah, Mikage. You may go to sleep ahead of me. I'll just go out to ask for another bottle of mentholated oil from Labrador-san. My back still kinda hurts." Teito persuaded his little dragon friend as he rubbed his lower back.

"Pya!" the pink creature obediently replied.

Teito bumped into Frau who obviously just came from the baths. The tall man was wearing his usual dark pants and black undershirt as he dried his wet blond hair with a small towel.

"Not yet sleepy?" the blond asked the brunette.

"Not really. I just came out to ask Labrador-san for some mentholated oil for my back pains. I sure hope he isn't asleep yet."

"Ah, I think I still have a bottle of that in my room." Frau lead Teito to his room and scrambled through the drawers of his desk. Although he had moved out of the Bishop's Quarters, the setup of his current room remained the same.

"Here it is." Frau held a small bottle in his hand and walked towards his bed where the brunette patiently sat.

"Teito?" he called out the lad's attention.

"Huh?"

"What's up with that face?"

"What face?"

"You were completely spacing out. Are you having memory flashes again?"

"N- no. I just remembered it's been a while since we both stayed up this late together."

Frau's supposedly still heart skipped a beat. "Wait, are you actually…"

Teito blushed as he met the man's deep blue eyes. He never meant to say his thoughts out loud. He felt embarrassed to admit how badly he's been yearning for Frau's touch these past three and a half months. One loose comment and the blond were able to see through him immediately.

"Alright then." Frau took off his undershirt and crawled onto the bed with a seductive grin on his face.

Teito could hear his own heart pound loudly as blood rushed through his ears. He raised his arms without any resistance as Frau took of the night gown he wore.

Frau noticed the slightly growing belly of his lover and ran his hands over it in awe.

Teito relaxed and laid down, feeling the cold large hands travel his body. He could feel Frau kissing and breathing on his neck as the icy fingers squeezed his nipples.

The seme shuddered in excitement as he heard a moan from his uke. The brunette was responding to his touch more sensitively than usual. He slid down Teito's boxers. The lad instinctively spread his legs as he began to breathe heavily in anticipation.

"You're unusually eager today. Did you really miss my touch that much?" the tall man teased as he ran his tongue through the brunette's exposed length.

"Mhmm- ah! Idiot!" Teito replied between huffs.

"It's the same for me," Frau sucked on his uke's manhood.

"It's… Ah… The same for you? Mhmm- ah!" Teito asked as he twitched in the growing pleasure of his seme's oral service.

"I just meant to say…" Frau sucked harder on Teito's length while simultaneously shoving it into his throat. His uke gave a loud moan and came into his mouth. He swallowed his partner's releases and leaned to whisper in his ear to finish his sentence, "I just meant to say, I've missed you, too."

Teito shivered at his seme's words and wrapped his arms around the tall man's neck. Despite everything they've been through, there was something he had yet to tell Frau.

"Frau, I…"

"Eh? What is it? You want another round of oral before I enter you?" the blond densely asked as he broke off from kissing the brunette's neck.

"That's not what I wanted to say!" Teito wrapped his arms tighter on Frau's neck, strangling the tall man.

"O- oi! I can't breathe!"

"I just want to say it…" Teito ignored the suffocating man. He took a deep breath then finally said the words, "I love you." He exhaled as he released his seme from his strangling arms.

Frau froze as a hint of blush across his face illuminated under the moonlight that passed through his window. He leaned even closer to Teito and locked his cold lips against his warm ones. "I know that. And I love you, too." He caressed the brunette's face as he planted kisses all over his uke's modestly pregnant body. Then he turned the brunette on his right side, the scarred slim back facing against him.

"What are you doing?" He heard his uke ask.

"We have to avoid putting pressure on your womb as much as possible, so we're doing this in a different position." The blond simply replied.

Teito felt Frau grab and lift his left leg in the air as he remained lying on his side. He heard the sound of pants being unzipped. Before he even knew it he was already moaning as his seme's thick and lengthy manhood lunged inside him.

"F- Frau!" Teito gripped onto the sheets as he felt his insides getting stretched. "Frau! You're… Mhmm… Ah…" Teito continued to call out his seme's name when he suddenly felt the man withdraw from his hole. "Huh?"

Frau sat up, his manhood hanging out from his unzipped pants. "I can't stand this. You keep saying my name in that seductive voice and I can't even see your face." The tall man laid flat on his back and placed Teito on top of him in a squatting position. He figured, another way of penetrating his uke without putting pressure on the womb would be to have the brunette 'ride' him.

Teito panted in between moans as he rode his seme. Frau didn't even have to move his waist; the brunette was grinding consistently by himself in fast motion.

"Teito… Ah…" Frau too, began to call out his uke's name. Teito's unusual energy and oozing pheromones was just purely orgasmic. The blond wrapped his hands around the brunette's waist as he felt his uke's hole tighten around his manhood.

An overwhelming wave of pleasure washed over them as both reached their climax. Frau felt Teito's warm liquid splatter on his well-toned abs as he filled the brunette's insides with his own.

Teito flopped his slim body over his seme as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel Frau's length slowly soften and slide down from his hole.

The blond laid his exhausted uke beside him. He noticed the brunette was already fast asleep. He got up from the bed and took the bottle of oil that he promised. He poured the contents into his palms and massaged the lower back of his sleeping beloved. He paused when he heard Teito mumble in his sleep; " 'rau, _daisuki_…'

The blond blushed. He picked up Teito's clothes from the floor and dressed up the lad again before tucking himself beside him under the sheets.

"_Aishiteru_." Frau whispered his reply to the sleeping brunette before planting a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

**~-End of Chapter 5-~**

Thank you for reading Chapter 5. **Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 6! **

**More surprises and FrauxTeito moments & lemons to come! **

This coming chapter will be much lighter and squeal-worthy, I promise! XD)))

**Chapter 6 Sneak Preview**

**Word Clues: **Frau. ** Fate**. Faith.** Vow**.

Teito. **Life**. Change. **Love.**

Castor. **Bonds**. Labrador.

**Stand. **Sunset.

Be sure to stick around for the coming chapters!

**-^_^- Please support by adding to Story alerts and/or by leaving Comments because… ****TEITO's ABOUT TO HAVE THE BABY!**** HURRY and GIVE HIM MORE SUPPORT!-^_^-**

_*******_ ^_^ **my readers are like my instant non-drinkable tonic boosters** -^_^-

I need more tonic boosters so please share this fic with your friends!


	6. Collision

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 07- Ghost**(If I did EVERYTHING that will happen in this chapter WILL happen in the actual story- yeah, you'll love it) XD Original story and characters belong to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. -^.^-

**Chapter 6**

**Collision**

"_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide"_

**-Collide **by_Howie Day_

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Ding, dong._

Frau woke up to the sound of church bells ringing. It was time for the Saturday 6 am holy mass. He buried his face onto the pillow, annoyed at how his sleep was disturbed by the noise. It's been five months since he renounced his holy vocation. He felt it somewhat refreshing not having to wake up at four in the morning to do his church duties. Still,

'_Damn noise. They should really be more considerate of those citizens who work until late at night.'_

Frau had been working at a lounge by the far-end of District Seven's town as a bartender ever since his renunciation from being a bishop. His work starts at 10 am until 1 am every Monday to Saturday. The pay wasn't high, but it wasn't that bad either. In regards to their everyday necessities, it was not a problem at all since the church's sanctuary provided him and Teito both food and lodging. As for his expectant lover's prenatal care, Labrador had it covered with his kind, generous heart and healing expertise.

Frau never intended to take advantage of the unconditional hospitality his bishop friends and the church bestowed upon him. Despite his happy- go- lucky appearance, he actually had an overflowing sense of justice and dignity in his conscience. It was the reason why he approached the Archbishop and resigned from his position immediately. He just wasn't the type who had the guts to fool people and play with his power.

He would have willingly looked for a place for him and Teito to live in, but he knew it would be wiser to keep the brunette under as much protection he could find. As of yet only he, Castor and Labrador knew of Teito's pregnancy. The other bishops and church superiors have not been informed that the Eye's vessel and the Prince of Raggs have the ability to bear children. The nuns might have begun to notice the lad's slightly growing belly but they were not the kind of women who would gossip about or judge anyone by appearance.

Frau looked to his side and watched Teito continue to sleep soundly under the sheets in his bare skin. It was amazing how the brunette could sleep without getting bothered by the booming sound of the church bells.

'_At least he doesn't get those nightmares anymore. Perhaps getting pregnant wasn't such a bad thing for him after all'_ Frau smiled to himself.

He was now more at ease knowing that Teito has taken a break from their day-to-day life-threatening adventures. Back in their travels, the blond always had to worry each time he'd take his eyes off the stubborn lad. One careless move and all sorts of evil would try to get their hands on Teito. There were those who were after his life, his soul, his powers, his abilities—the list just never ends. For once, seeing Teito smile and move freely in a harmonious environment brought Frau a great peace of mind, not to mention a _great_ sex life.

The brunette had been more energetic especially now that he just reached the middle of his second trimester. Frau read from a book that expectant mothers undergo different hormonal changes; some become more delicate and passive to intimate contact and others become more sensitive and eager. Being the gentle pervert that he was, Frau couldn't be any more thankful to the heavens that his lover fell under the category of the latter. _(***Refer to Lemon scene in Chap 5 of this fic) _No matter how late he would get back from work he would find Teito waiting for him in his room nearly every night. He'd open the door to find the lamp on and Teito sitting patiently on his bed with a blushing face. Each time such fortunate visits would happen Frau would know the _treat_ that awaits him right away. Last night was a perfect example.

Teito woke up. He could feel someone watching him. He looked to his side and caught the tall blond blink as his emerald eyes met the deep blue ones.

"You're awake already? But your work isn't until ten, right?"

"Yeah, but those damn bells wouldn't stop ringing. I should have just slept inside my coffin if I remembered that today is a Saturday."

"Weekend mornings always start with a 6 am mass. How could you forget that? You used to be part of the ceremony, weren't you?"

"Eh, well the holy mass is something I always try to skip at all cost. It was such a bore standing behind the archbishop during gospel readings" Frau said with a yawn.

"You're hopeless" Teito sighed. To this day it remains a mystery to him how the perverted idiot lying on the bed next to him ever became a bishop.

Frau watched Teito get off the bed. The blanket smoothly slid off the brunette's slender back as he stood up and reached for his white night gown and black boxers.

"Getting up already?"

"Yeah. I'm attending the mass with Mikage."

"I see. Where is he?" Frau suddenly remembered the winged pink creature wasn't with Teito the night before.

"He's sleeping in my room." Teito replied as he hastily put his boxers on and slipped himself into his night gown. "That reminds me, I have to prepare the breadcrumbs and warm milk for his breakfast."

Frau shrugged as he watched the brunette run out of his room and shut the door. He scratched his head and rolled over his bed. Teito's selflessness especially when it comes to the people he loves is just undeniably admirable. Sometimes Frau can't help but wonder what the lad would do if he was asked to choose between him and Mikage. It was just a random thought, though. Frau had always known the special bond between the reincarnated cadet and the brunette but he wasn't selfish enough to get jealous. He knew that at the end of the day he's still the lucky one who gets to hold Teito intimately. Still, should a day come that he's and Mikage's life were to be put at odds, he would without hesitation give away his life to save the burupya for Teito's sake.

Frau smiled to himself as he stared at the white ceiling. He lay still and unclothed on his bed, the ruffled blanket covering nothing but his left leg.

"Amazing brat" he muttered as he put his hand over his forehead. Who would have thought that aside from his friends (who don't believe that he is capable of making any sound judgement), there was still someone out there brave and foolish enough to take his hand despite of knowing his true identity? He was supposed to be by Teito's side as his guardian as implied by Labrador's request. But looking closer at the big picture, Teito is _his _guardian. No, Teito is his angel, his light, his saviour; the warm hand that unconditionally pulls him out of the darkness that lurks inside him. And this is why he would do ANYTHING for Teito. He would give up anything he has- his vocation, his hunger for souls, his darkness, his power, his strength and his life; everything that makes up his being, both as Zehel and Frau Birkin.

Frau got up from the bed and dressed up in his usual attire of dark pants and navy blue coat. It was only half past six in the morning; he'll just have to change into his bartender uniform when he gets to work by ten. For now, he'll have to wait for Castor until the holy mass ends to ask for a favour. He just realized that apart from his selfless and heartfelt contemplation, there's still one thing that he has yet to give Teito.

"Well, I've already fallen this deep, surely there's no more turning back. 'Might as well give it my all, right?" Frau spoke to himself and snickered as he left the room.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

"Good work, Teito-kun. Would you like to take a break for a while? The children's nap time will last for the next half an hour" Labrador quietly closed the orphanage's nursery room and smiled at the brunette.

"Sure." Teito replied as he unconsciously put a hand over his growing belly. He's already in his fifth month of pregnancy. Labrador had invited him to help around the orphanage and sometimes at the maternal hospital to gain some experience in child care. Labrador was a very reliable guide. He taught Teito how to handle infants and how to sterilize feeding bottles. It was fun, although sometimes handling the older children, especially the toddlers, can get pretty wild during play time. Twice or thrice Teito had to stop a group of three year-olds from arguing who was going to play with the reincarnated Mikage first. As for the nurses, caretakers and townspeople outside the church who took notice of his growing belly, they never really questioned the lad's condition and physical orientation. With Teito's height and slim feminine built, everyone just assumed that he was simply a boyish young expectant mother.

Labrador and Teito walked along the colourful corridor of the orphanage. The reincarnated Mikage curled on the brunette's shoulder and dozed off. He was tired from being thrown around and playing 'pet' with the toddlers. To Teito's surprise, he saw a tall blond man wearing a black suit waiting for them near the exit door.

"About time you came out." Frau waved at his bishop friend and his beloved.

"Sorry, the children got a little excited when they met Teito-kun. It took us awhile to get them to nap." Labrador replied.

"Frau? What are you doing here? And what's up with the suit?" Teito asked in confusion as the tall blond hastily took him by the hand and lead him out the orphanage shelter. Frau handed him a goggle and signalled him to ride at the back seat of his hawkzile.

"I'll meet you at the church in a few minutes. I just need to buy a few bows for the bouquet." The lilac-haired bishop waved at Frau then smiled at the brunette.

"Eh? What's going on? Why is Labrador-san going to buy bows and why are you in a suit?" Teito asked again as Frau took the hawkzile to the skies.

"What? Doesn't it look good on me?"

"What does that have to do with my question? Have you gone deaf already? !"

"Relax. You're being barbaric again. If you keep shouting in my ear I really will go deaf." Frau nonchalantly replied.

"Then what's going on?"

"The suit's for tradition. Castor made you something, too. Not sure what it looks like yet. Maybe a dress?" Frau glided his motorcycle-like vehicle amidst the thick clouds. Teito noticed they were heading back to the church.

"A dress? Why would Castor-san make me a dress? ! And why are you suddenly talking about tradition?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? We're getting married." Frau landed the hawkzile by the church's back garden.

"Eh?" Teito's eyes widened. Did he just hear Frau say the word '_marry_'? Before he could say anything more, Castor's sister doll took him by the hand and led him to a room along the bishop's quarters. The door opened and Teito saw no other than the marionette's master.

"You're just in time, Teito- kun." Castor left the door of his room open as if inviting the brunette in to take a look at his marionette collection. The reincarnated Mikage woke up and hopped off his best friend's shoulder to explore the pile of stringed dolls across the red head's room.

"Here are your ceremonial clothes." The bespectacled bishop handed the brunette a folded white cloth made of cotton and satin.

"I- it's not a dress, is it?"

"No, it's not. But if you prefer to dress into one, I might have a few doll gowns you can choose from" Castor's glasses gleamed with pride as he replied matter-of-factly.

"Eh- no, thanks. This one's fine." Teito felt a sweat drop from his forehead. He was just thankful he didn't have to wear a dress. He may be part female, but he was born male, after all. Like any other boy of his age, he likes to _do_ masculine things- well, in exception to Frau that is.

'_What the hell was Frau thinking, deciding on his own to get married on a random day like this?' _Teito sighed as he unfolded the clothes. It was a white satin coat with golden trimmings on the collar and the sleeves. It had a very similar cut to his black mourning coat except this one had an adjustable button at the back to occupy his five-month pregnant belly.

"You were caught off guard by Frau's impulsive decision, too. Weren't you, Teito- kun?"

"Yeah. But I'm kind of glad, though. I've always known that despite of his careless appearance, Frau isn't the type who would run away from his responsibilities. This sudden decision of getting married, it tells me that this child and I mean more than that to him." Teito placed a hand over his womb.

Hearing the lad say such sincere things about his friend made Castor smile. Frau finally found something worth believing. Perhaps the blond would become less obnoxious and happy-go-lucky now?

'_Maybe I'm hoping for too much'_ Castor shrugged. He decided he should just be thankful that a noble soul was brave enough to accept his idiotic friend in a very special way.

"You better dress up now, Teito- kun. Frau is probably getting impatient and irritated in his suit." Castor left the brunette to his own privacy and headed to the church to prepare for the ceremony.

Teito took off his clergy uniform and dressed into the white and gold coat. A strong gust of wind suddenly entered the window, blowing in autumn leaves into the room.

"Congratulations, Teito. I told you you'd make a cute bride!" Teito heard Mikage's human voice chuckle near his left ear. He then felt warm arms gently wrap around his waist from behind.

"Mikage… Thank you." A tear rolled from Teito's eye. Another gust of wind came and the warm presence vanished. The lad heard a clatter behind him.

"Mikage!" Are you alright?" Teito took the winged pink creature from the fallen pile of marionettes that were knocked down by the mysterious wind.

"Pya!" the reincarnated Mikage cheerfully replied.

"Thank goodness. Well, we better go. Frau's probably at his wit's end."

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

Teito entered the church. Being an introvert, not to mention with his relationship with Frau and his pregnancy being kept secret, the benches where guests and spectators were suppose to be seated remained empty. He found Castor with a bible in his hand as he stood in the middle of the altar in his bishop robes. Frau stood on the side, looking unusually formal yet calm with his blond hair neatly gelled and groomed.

"Here's your bouquet, Teito- kun." Labrador handed the brunette a bouquet of red and silver roses tied together by a white satin ribbon.

"Arigatou, Labrador-san" Teito took the flowers from the lilac-haired bishop. To his surprise, Hakuren appeared behind him and took his left arm.

"Ha- Hakuren, you're here, too…"

"Yeah. How can I miss my friend's wedding? I'm the best man after all (or the father of the bride in this case)" the young royal tutor smiled at his friend.

"T- thank you."

"Well, shall we meet your groom at the altar?"

"Y- yes."

Razette played the bridal song, the sound of the bamboo organ echoing through the high ceilings as the church bells rang throughout the entire district.

The pink winged creature perched on Teito's right shoulder as Hakuren walked arm in arm with the white-clad brunette to the altar.

"Huh?" Castor, Frau and Labrador blinked. For a moment they thought they saw Mikage in his human form holding Teito's right arm and walking along with Hakuren on his best friend's opposite side.

"Looks like there's one more person who wants to send Frau his matrimonial blessings" Labrador smiled and nodded at the tall groom.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

The wedding ceremony went by quickly. The nuns who passed by the church entrance while doing their morning duties congratulated the newly-weds.

Frau and Teito walked out the church wearing similar sapphire rings. The rectangular blue stone was embedded in a thick silver ring band that has the words _"__As long as you keep anything about me within you, my heart will be with you." _engraved in it. (*******_**NOTE**_: _This verse was dedicated by Frau to Teito in the actual anime/manga when Teito tried to break him out of the church's underground prison. This was also the first time he saw Teito's genuine smile._) Frau used his salary of five months from his bartending job to buy the rings and did the engraving himself using his zaiphon.

"Shall we go to the green house for a little wedding feast?" Labrador lead the entourage to the church's enclosed garden.

"Amazing! The food looks delicious!" Hakuren stared at the long wooden table filled with flower- decorated pastries. A small white cake sprinkled with pink rose petals lay in the middle.

"You made all these for the wedding, Labrador-san?" Teito asked the lilac-haired bishop.

"No, Frau helped a great deal, too." The mild-mannered bishop replied.

"That's right. When I realized I wanted to marry you this morning I decided to get things according to plan immediately." The groom grinned.

"Y- You only thought about the marriage _this_ morning?" Teito's left eye twitched.

"That's right. I'm a pretty good organizer, don't you think?" Frau put a hand over his expectant husband's shoulder.

"You moron…" Teito was about to raise his fist to give his rash husband a hard blow when he suddenly flinched.

"What's wrong?" Frau asked as he watched the brunette's face turn from annoyance to surprise. Everyone waited for Teito to say a word.

"Are you okay, Teito?" Hakuren asked his friend.

"I think… I just felt a tiny foot kick me from the inside." Teito flinched once more. "There it is again!"

Everyone's expression in the garden brightened up. Frau blushed, a hint of astonishment written on his face.

Teito took his husband's cold large hand and placed it on his womb.

"Ah, it's kicking!" Frau exclaimed like an excited child.

"Pya!" Mikage hopped up and down on Teito's shoulder.

"Amazing! Let me feel it, too!" Hakuren put down the cocktail glass he was holding and ran towards his friend.

"Today sure is a great day, isn't it?" Labrador smiled as he poured more fruit punch into his guests' glasses.

"Yes, indeed." Castor drank from his glass as he watched Frau, Hakuren, and the burupya fuss around Teito's belly.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

Teito yawned as he headed to his room. Today had been quite a long and joyous day. He felt like he couldn't be any happier.

"Oi, don't tell me your going to sleep already?" Frau raised an eyebrow as leaned against the door of Teito's bedroom.

"F- Frau…" the brunette blushed. "But Mikage's waiting for me. He might not fall asleep if I'm not by his side."

"It's okay. I already told him we're having our honeymoon tonight." Frau grinned.

"Wh- what's a honeymoon?"

"Eh, you don't know? We've done it countless times already" Frau put a palm on his forehead.

Teito felt steam come out of his ears. Before he knew it he was already being passionately kissed and lightly pushed onto his husband's bed.

Frau hastily took off his suit and unzipped his pants as he continued to invade his uke's mouth with his tongue. He sat on the bed and placed Teito on his lap. He then slid his right hand in the brunette's boxers, stroking the lad's length while unbuttoning the white coat.

Teito wrapped his arms around his seme's neck. "Are we… going to do it in this position?" the brunette asked as he panted from the blonde's hand job.

"That's right" Frau answered in a seductive and mischievous tone. He took off Teito's black boxers and began to finger the brunette's tight hole.

Teito parted his legs further as he maintained an upright squatting position. Frau continued to insert two of his digits in and out of his uke's rear end while sitting on the bed with his pants unzipped.

Teito could feel Frau hardening length brush against his own. "Don't finger me anymore…" Teito breathed heavily as he trembled and whispered in his seme's ear. "Just put it in, hurry" he finished his sentence as he tightly embraced the blonde.

Frau gladly complied. He lifted Teito a little and had him insert his thick manhood inside his warm hole.

He could hear Teito gasp as he lunged his length in deeper. Frau shivered as his uke's hole tightened around him.

"F- Frau, I'm about to… Ah!" Teito reached his peak, releasing his warm liquid on his and Frau's chest and stomach. A few drops splattered on his seme's face.

Frau continued to ram his uke's insides and climaxed after several more thrusts. He filled his husband's insides with his own releases. "Let's do a few more rounds. It's our wedding night after all" he whispered mischievously in his uke's ear.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

_**[Four months later…]**_

"Eh? WHAT THE HECK? ! ! !" Teito's voice echoed from his room and across the convent's corridors.

Hearing the now nine-month pregnant Teito scream on top of his lungs in the middle of the night, Frau barged into his husband's room to check what was going on.

"What's wrong?" the blond found his beloved naked, his back turned against him.

"M- My body…" Teito was changing into his night gown when he noticed something different down his private area.

"Eh?" Frau watched the brunette's trembling back.

"Don't look!" Teito put on his night gown quickly and attempted to push his husband out of his room. The reincarnated Mikage only blinked and watched the couple.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Frau asked again as he held onto the door. He refused to get kicked out until the brunette tells him what the matter was.

"I don't know!" the flustered Teito pushed his husband away harder.

"Fine. If you won't tell me then I'll find out myself." Frau swiftly carried the protesting Teito in his arms and brought him into his room. He then laid the lad onto his bed. He held onto the brunette's thin wrists and lifted the night gown. Frau noticed that Teito had developed very, very small lumps on his chest, similar to the breasts of a slim pre- adolescent girl.

"Interesting." Frau grinned.

"Stupid pervert, THAT'S NOT IT! That's a natural reaction in preparation for the baby's milk!" Teito tried to free himself from Frau's grip but to no avail.

"Eh? Then what is it?"

"D- down there… I think I'm mutating." Teito blushed in embarrassment.

Frau slid down his husband's boxers and chuckled.

"Laugh harder and I'll break your face!"

"_Pfft…_ I can't help it!" Frau turned his face away as he let go of the brunette's limbs. He couldn't believe it, right under Teito's length there was a small pink hole.

Teito put his boxers back on and got off his husband's bed, a nerve bulging on his right temple. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He fell to his knees as he began to breathe heavily. The pain was more severe than the false contractions he's been experiencing the past few weeks.

"Teito!" Frau noticed a gush of liquid come out of the brunette. He carried Teito to his bed.

"I'll go get Lab, try to hold on until then."

The blond took the reincarnated Mikage from Teito's room and threw him on the labouring brunette's side before running out to get the healer- bishop. "Watch over Teito for a while, will ya?"

"Pya!" the burupya replied.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

"Teito-kun, please relax and take deep breaths." Labrador wiped the sweat of Teito's forehead as he encouraged the brunette. He was being assisted by Castor's sister doll in preparing the necessary materials for the delivery.

Frau paced around outside the room. He could hear Teito moan in pain as the reincarnated Mikage tweeted him inaudible words of encouragement along with the lilac- haired bishop.

"Relax a little. Teito- kun is in good hands." Castor put a hand over his friend's shoulder. He has never seen Frau look so anxious before.

"Ah!" Teito gripped on the blanket as the contraction grew more intense.

"Teito-kun, when you feel another contraction please take a final deep breath then push as hard as you can."

"A- alright." Teito inhaled and exhaled as he waited for the pain to strike again.

Frau's chest tightened as he heard Teito scream. A moment of silence followed.

Frau couldn't handle his anxiety anymore and finally decided to see what was going on.

A piercing cry of an infant welcomed him as he opened the door. Labrador held in his hands a small kicking infant. Teito lay exhausted with tired eyes under the damp, blood-stained sheets.

Frau ran to Teito's side. The couple listened to their child's cry for the first time.

Labrador washed off the blood from the babe in a small basin filled with warm water and quickly wrapped it in a towel. "Teito- kun, Frau, your daughter," he politely handed the small bundle of joy to her parents.

Teito trembled as he took the child in his arms. As if by instinct, the infant automatically stopped crying the moment she felt her mother's touch.

Frau peeked through the towel and took a good look at his daughter's face. Like all newborns, her skin was still reddish and she only had but a thin patch of hair on her head. But with her parents and uncles' keen observation, they could easily tell that she had her father's pale complexion, her mother's dark brown hair, and though still a little hazy- her father's deep blue eyes.

The child showed her first smile to her parents and uncles as her blurry sight met her father's gaze.

Frau felt a sense of overwhelming awe take over him. Those pure eyes that look as though it can see right through his soul, it reminded him of a deep calm ocean.

Teito felt the tiny hand grip onto his night gown. He noticed how white the little fist was; it somehow reminded him of the snow.

"-Thalassa _(from the ocean)_"

"-Yuki _(snow)_"

Frau and Teito spoke at the same time.

'_Snow from the ocean.' _

"I think that name suits her well." Labrador gently smiled at the newborn who was cheerfully gurgling in her exhausted mother's arms.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…~**

_**[One month later…]**_

Teito rocked one-month old _Thalassa Yuki Raggs Birkin_ in his arms as he waited for the bundle of joy to fall asleep. The reincarnated Mikage was already dozing off in his shoulder as he sang his fallen kingdom's requiem.(*****Note:** Watch the last parts of _**07- Ghost, Episode 20**_ to hear our darling brunette sing)

"_I search for your footprints__  
><em>_In stars, in snow, in memories__  
><em>_Whether it is the eternal peace__  
><em>_This is amidst of a dream__  
><em>

___With small wings, I ran across the hill__  
><em>_Straying from the road I close my eyes"_

Frau walked along the church corridors, rubbing his stiff shoulders. It was already 1: 15 in the morning and he just returned from work. He was about to open the door to his room when he heard his husband singing the Raggs Requiem next door.

"_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni__  
><em>_Kimi no ashiato sagasu__  
><em>_Doka towa no yasuragi__  
><em>_Koko wa yume no tochu de…"_

"You're really instilling in her mind that she's the Raggs princess, huh?"

"Frau, you're back." Teito stopped singing as soon as he noticed his husband lean by his now open door.

"Of course, I'm back. You sound like you weren't expecting to see me return at all."

"Eh, heh…" Teito felt a sweat drop from his forehead. He didn't mean to sound like that; he was just too preoccupied in trying to put their little one to sleep.

"Both of you are still up this late?"

"Yeah, Yuki just won't go to sleep. Each time I'd put her down on the crib she'd start crying." Teito glanced at the white-painted wooden crib which Frau made the day after the child was born beside his bed.

"Maybe she didn't like your singing." Frau grinned.

Teito felt a nerve bulge in his right temple. He would have launched his fist on the thick-skulled blond head if he wasn't holding the baby.

"Here, give her to me." Frau took Yuki from his husband and rocked her in his arms. Being an ex- bishop of a compassionate nature for children, he knew how to handle infants very well. _'She must be feeling that Teito and I are about to live her side soon.' _The blond looked into his daughter's sleepy eyes with sympathy.

'_A year.'_ That's the time period he and Teito had decided to allot after the child's birth before proceeding to their quest of retrieving The Eye and going to the Land of Seele.

"Ne, Frau. You're pretty good at this" Teito sat on his bed as he watched his husband rock their daughter to sleep. The infant dozed off instantly.

"Of course, it's because I don't sing to her in a horrible voice. She's probably getting sick of hearing you sing the same gloomy lullaby over and over again. It's an ode for the dead for crying out loud. Don't you know any other song?"

"Bakka, not like your voice is any better. And no, for some reason that's the only Raggs song I remember." Teito darted his eyes at the blond then sighed. "Besides, whatever happens, I just want her to remember her roots."

"_Whatever happens_, huh?" Frau smirked. He didn't like how things were going, but he knew he and Teito have to do what _must_ be done.

"I don't know what will happen when I reach the Land of Seele, but if it's for the world, and for Yuki's sake… Then _nothing_ can stop me." He met Frau's deep blue eyes with determination reflected in his emerald ones.

"_Tsk._ 'Nothing can stop you', you say? That's pretty obvious. Knowing what a stubborn brat you are neither Heaven nor Hell's intervention can stop you." Frau put down the sleeping infant in her crib and sat beside Teito on the bed. He put a hand over the brunette's head.

"I'm technically stuck with you so you better not get yourself in too much trouble; it's always a total pain getting you out." The blond pointed at the slave collar on his husband's neck.

"Frau… Thank you" Teito looked at the tall man with teary eyes. He knew it was Frau's way of saying _'I'll be with you wherever you go, no matter what happens'_.

The couple felt the night breeze grow colder as rain began to pour. They could hear the subtle sound of rain drops landing on the church roofs. Teito watched his husband tuck himself into his bed.

"Frau, you're sleeping here?" he asked, surprised. Unless they were going to make love, the couple would usually spend the night in their own separate rooms, taking turns on who will look after the baby for the night.

"Yeah, it's cold. Don't tell me you want to kick me out?" Frau nonchalantly looked at his husband. He knew kicking him out was the last thing the brunette would do.

"N-No." Teito sheepishly replied.

"Then go to sleep."

"R- Right. Good night." The lad put the sleeping burupya beside his daughter inside the crib before slipping himself under the covers beside his husband. The reincarnated Mikage made a good guardian, pet and a baby-mood detector. He would tweet and give hints to his best friend when he notices that his _niece_ is hungry or needs diaper change.

"Yeah, good night. Although it's technically morning since it's already two hours past midnight." Frau turned his back against the brunette, facing the white crib as he closed his eyes.

The cold temperature was a petty excuse. The truth is he just wants to savour what's left of their peaceful moments as a family. He knew that there's a high chance that he and his beloved won't be returning together after the mission. It's as if there's this voice inside him saying with much certainty that only one of them will make it back alive. Who it will be, Frau's not sure if the Heavens even knew.

**~-End of Chapter 6-~**

**Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 7!**

This fic is finally reaching its conclusion!

**Chapter 7 Sneak Preview**

Since the **2 upcoming chapters will be the final ones**, instead of giving you the usual set of Word Clues, I'll be leaving you with some song lyrics to serve as a preview:

"_**DON'T YOU RUN**__  
><em>_If you __live__another day__  
><em>_In this happy little house__  
><em>_The fire's here to stay__  
><em>

_To light the night_  
><em>To help us grow<em>  
><em><strong>It is not said<strong>_  
><em><strong>I ALWAYS KNOW.<strong>__"_

_**Little House**_by_ Amanda Seyfried_

_Be sure to stick around for the finale! _

**-^_^- Please support by adding to Story alerts if you haven't yet. Please don't forget to leave a comment ^^ WHY? Because Frau NEEDS your support to stay with Teito no matter what happens in the coming chapters!**

_*******_ ^_^ **my readers are like my instant non-drinkable tonic boosters** -^_^-

I need more tonic boosters so please share this fic with your friends!


	7. Extra:The Memory of Losing

**Note:** There isn't any exciting plot twist in this short extra, nor does it contain any fan service worth grinning about. I have written this piece of fictional memoir for two purposes: First, to let you guys know that** I am still very much alive** and am** certainly not dropping this story** despite months of delay on its continuation. (I was rather elated with all the encouragement I got from my readers, so how can I drop this?) And my second purpose is, to give you a hint on what the final instalment will be all about while I work out the plot of the last two chapters inside my head –Yes, in a way I am stalling for some time from my readers. Hahaha.

**If** you're the type to get bored easily, I am telling you now that it's not too late to close this window/tab- this is just an extra, after all. You can just skip this and wait for the release of the seventh chapter of "Love Like Woah"

**-XXXXXX-**

**Introducing my twist on the thoughts of our favourite villain…**

Chapter 6.5- Extra:

**The Memory of Losing Something**

"_**I search for your footprints**_  
>Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni<br>_**In stars, in snow, in memories**_  
>Kimi no ashiato sagasu<br>_**Whether it is the eternal peace**_  
>Doka towa no yasuragi<br>_**This is amidst of a dream**_  
>Koko wa yume no tochu de<em><strong>"<strong>_

- The Raggs Requiem / ラグスの鎮魂歌

I closed my eyes savouring every moment of silence and darkness as if I have not been there long enough. _'Solitude.'_ A punishment intended as atonement for my unforgivable insolence; what He had called 'my sins'. Ironically, it is only through this that I am able to seek my only comfort.

I clenched my fists as I feel anger seethe through my very existence.

_How dare He?_ Place me on a pedestal only to toss me out and trample on my worth? I had fallen. He was the one who had thrust me into this darkness. But I do not seek any salvation. I do not have the need for it now. To have fallen this far, I absolutely will not turn back.

Vengeance; is what the heavens would call it, but to me, it is merely a path that I must tread in order to take back what once was mine.

'_Mine.'_ How could he have taken a tremendous part of my being? Nearly everything I had from the beginning was his, save for _that_.

I clenched my fists tighter.

The heavens must be laughing at me now. Mocking my foolishness for chasing after what I could not even find in my memories. But I let them. Before long I shall be taking this precious world away from Him, dragging it into the darkness he had thrust me into until I find that part of me again.

Yes, that part of me… What was it? I do not remember. After banishing me, all He has left me is the memory of losing something. Forever wandering this shallow world without knowing what it is, is this my real punishment? Was stripping me off of dignity, pride, and love not enough?

I know I have everything within my grasps now. Power and foolish followers blinded and enslaved by it, riches, and everything this ignorant material world has to offer. I have seen _everything_, _know_ everything. I _am_ the perfect creation, after all. I have witnessed and realized every face of truth, of life, of death, and everything else that lay beyond it.

It infuriates me that a being of my stature lacks something. I have frozen every part of me in every sense. At this point, not even my flesh can feel anything. But in this void, I feel this agitating feeling, it tugs at me, pushing me over the edge. It is becoming very troublesome lately, like an infectious disease I cannot rid myself of.

I opened my eyes, my thoughts disrupted by my begleiter. I turned my black arm chair to face him.

"It is time to monitor the Eye of Mikhael's awakening progress."

I rested my elbows on my desk, my hands clasped against my chin. I stared emotionless on the pile of documents before me.

"... Or would you prefer that I do the laboratory inspection myself and relay the report to you instead?" he followed up confidently, sensing no response from me.

"No, I will go see Teito Kline myself." I stood up. Ever since I retrieved the lad in my clutches, I could feel the unexplainable agitation inside of me worsening.

"I understand. He has that one thing you desire most, after all." I sensed slyness in my begleiter's tone.

I stopped on my way to the door. He was right. Teito Kline is the final piece of the puzzle. Soon my vengeance will be complete and I will be able to obtain both the Eye and Pandora 's Box. But the way my begleiter said it left a strong distaste in my gut. He made it sound like there was something more. I could not stand his insolence for being too vocal in spite of the probabilities. I had to remind him of his place.

"Oh? Aya-tan? Did you change your mind?" He looked surprise at my unexpected pause.

"There's a rat's corpse by the general's quarters. Clean it up."

"No problem. I'll order Konatsu to send the maintenance staff as soon as possible."

"_I ordered you to do it now._" I spoke sternly as I gazed at him coldly through his tinted glasses. He was testing my patience.

"Y- yes, understood."

***- **End of Extra**-***

** Another Note from me, the procrastinating author:**

Boring, was it? Sorry about that! *sweat drops* I know I had kept many of my readers hanging for months now (some of you for half a year already) and here I am writing you a boring memoir from a secretive, formal, and dark character's point of view. I'm really sorry if I bored you, (**please don't abandon me!**) I just **had to** get inside Ayanami/ Verloren's head since he'll be playing a big part in the climactic ending of this fan story. I like to understand a character's personality as well as "feel" it before writing anything else about them. It was kinda hard for me to get into Aya-tan's heart so I couldn't twist the plot of the supposedly final chapters of this fic which again, I was supposed to finish writing and posting months ago.

I've also been busy dealing with work, school, family, writing blues and all sorts of drama imaginable the past few months that I was on hiatus (including money, and excluding love life since I don't have one, anyway) T_T

But now that I've been given a break from all that drama and I've gotten a bit closer to Aya-tan (not too close though as he might kill me before I get to finish this story), rest assured that **Chapter 7 and 8 of "Love Like Woah!" will be coming up soon, **so please keep those reviews, favorites, and author/story alert subscriptions coming!

** *shiny eyes* *energized***


	8. Fate or Faith- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 07- Ghost**(nor do I own Teito Kline, Frau, and Ayanami -if I did- Oh, you know the things that I will do to Teito and Frau) XD Original story and characters belong to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. -^.^-

*****So what do I have in store for you, my dear readers, for this chapter? **

A** family-oriented Frau**,A** sentimental Frau**, and a** Smexy Turned-on Frau **(all in the exact order). Also,** Teito-kun wants **to** see Ayanami? Uh… what? **Well, just read on.

*****Translations** **to remember before proceeding/ Japanese basics with yours truly:**

1.**Uyasumi **(nasai)= _**"Goodnight"**_

2. **Ja-ne= **short for _"Jata, Matane"_. _**"See you!"**_ or _**"later!"**_

3. **Arigatou gozaimasu **= "_**Thank you very much"**_

4. _**Gomen**_Short for_ "Gomenasai". __**"Sorry."**_

**Chapter 7**

**Fate or Faith? [PART 1]**_  
><em>

_"Having heavy conversations_

_About the furthest constellations of our souls_

_We're just trying to find some meaning_

_In the things that we believe in_

_But we got some ways to go…"_

**-** **Science and Faith** by _The Script_

"Yuki, you're finally walking!" Teito exclaimed in amazement as his eleven-month old daughter took her first five independent steps. The reincarnated Mikage hopped up and down on his best friend's shoulder as he watched his niece walk.

The little one gave a beaming smile at her mother then leaned her tiny hands on the side of the fountain bench. Razette came out of the water and clapped her hands to cheer the infant on.

Castor was walking along the open church corridors when he heard the familiar sounds of mermaid tail splashing in the waters and the laughter of an infant. He walked towards the fountain and joined the happy commotion.

"Ah, Castor-san! Yuki's finally walking!" Teito excitedly told the red-haired bishop.

"That's great news, Teito-kun." Castor bent down to stroke the eleven-month old's short brunette locks. The child clutched onto the sleeve of his bishop robe and tried to reach out for his glasses.

"Sorry, Yuki-san. I won't be able to see without my glasses." Castor stood up and patted the infant's head. He sat by the circular fountain bench beside Teito and pat Razette's head the same way he did with little Yuki.

"Toh-shaa!" the child pointed at the blue skies.

"Eh? Frau?" Teito watched as the tall blond landed his hawkzile in front of them.

"Frau, please don't make a parking space out of the church's front grounds." Castor adjusted his glasses as he reminded his friend of basic church etiquette.

"Yuki, you're walking!" Frau ignored his bespectacled friend and watched his smiling daughter take small steps towards him.

"Yeah, she learned how to do it moments before you arrived" Teito brightly spoke up.

"Pya!" the pink burupya chirped proudly.

"Hey, don't pretend that you can't hear me…" A nerve bulged on the red-head bishop's right temple.

"Relax, four- eyes. I'll move my hawkzile to the back garden." Frau nonchalantly replied. He took Yuki in his arms and swung her up and down in the air.

"Frau, don't you have work today?" Teito asked his husband.

"Not anymore. I just resigned. 'Got my final pay before I left. I think it's good enough to last us for a couple of months for our mission." The tall blond replied as he continued to play with his daughter.

"Oh, I see." Teito cast his eyes onto the ground. He'd almost forgotten that their daughter will be turning one tomorrow. After that he'll have to proceed with his mission; Retrieve the Eye, go to Seele, destroy Verloren. Teito felt his chest grow heavy. He was originally the one who came up with that plan. He was willing to give everything he has to succeed. But after giving birth to Yuki, a part of him wanted to stay and wish away his mission.

Frau noticed the depressed look on his young husband's face. Still carrying their daughter, he walked towards Teito and put a hand over the lad's head.

"Oi, what's with the long face?" he asked the brunette.

"I…" Teito choked in the tears which he held back. He looked into his daughter's happy deep blue eyes.

"My hawkzile needs repair. The spare parts won't be available until next week." Frau suddenly cut in.

"Eh? But what will be our ride?" Teito asked.

"Looks like we'll have to postpone our departure for another week." Frau took his hand off Teito's head and went back to swinging Yuki up and down in the air.

Castor gave his blond friend a questioning look. He owns a hawkzile himself, and he knows a broken hawkzile when he sees one. The one owned by Frau is in excellent condition and is definitely far from needing any repairs.

The blond caught the look his friend gave him. He only gave Castor a quick glance as he cracked a small smile.

Castor shrugged. The hawkzile repair was obviously his friend's poor excuse to spare his sulking beloved more time to spend with their daughter. He adjusted his glasses and nodded at Frau. He then turned to look at Teito who contentedly watched his husband and child.

"Teito-kun, didn't you just feed Yuki-san before bringing her out here a few moments ago?" Castor asked the brunette then pointed at the blond who was now doing a piggy-back ride to their daughter.

"Ah, that's right." Teito just remembered that babies have weak digestion. If shaken or moved too much they'll-

"Oi, Yuki!" Frau put the laughing little one down on Teito's lap and looked at his reflection on the fountain. His head was dripping with milky baby vomit.

Razette swam to the opposite side of the fountain. She watched in disgust as Frau dipped and rinsed his head on the flowing water.

"Don't just go polluting other creature's habitat, you moron!" Castor buried Frau's face deep into the water as his dark aura began to ripple in the air.

"Castor, Frau has lungs, too." Labrador walked towards the merry bunch.

"Pya!" the reincarnated Mikage chirped cheerfully in agreement.

"Ah, Labrador-san! Yuki can now walk by herself!" Teito put his daughter down from his lap, not minding the fact that his husband was getting drowned by a supposedly dear friend. The child walked small steps toward the lilac-haired bishop as she pointed and laughed at her father's predicament.

"Lab! Help m—brrr-grrrb…" Frau called out to Labrador as he did his best to lift his head out of the water. Castor continued to sink the blonde's head menacingly. He couldn't forgive anyone who dares to mess with his Razette (or her habitat, for that matter).

"Very good, Yuki-chan! Although I don't think it's right to laugh when Uncle Castor's putting father's life in jeopardy" Labrador carried the eleven-month old brunette in his arms. The child had no doubt taken after Frau's mischievous nature.

A sweat dropped from Teito's forehead as he nodded at the lilac-haired bishop in agreement.

'_Perhaps this is Frau's karma?'_ Labrador could hear the plants and trees giggle.

"By the way, everyone, I came here to tell you that lunch is ready" Labrador stroked Yuki's back as he spoke.

Castor finally stopped drowning his "friend" in the fountain. He was getting hungry from emitting a dark aura and holding down Frau's head under water.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x…~**

_**[A week later…]**_

Teito made the most out of his seven days as best as he could before he and Frau departed for their mission. He would spend time with his daughter during the day and with Bishop Castor for zaiphon practice at night. Even though he was able to pass the clergy exams, it had been a year and nine months since he had been involved in any sort of physical fight or zaiphon usage. The closest he had been to a life and death situation since his return to the church was giving birth to Yuki, which was probably the most painful thing he had experienced physically in his battle-filled life.

But to Teito, all that pain was worth it. Having Yuki and falling in love with Frau are the best things that happened to him; he was given a _family_. _'But this time, it's different. My new family, I'll make sure this time I'll have the strength to protect them.'_

Castor observed from the side as Teito took down all his mediocre Frau sparring dolls in one blow. Despite the lack of skill practice for more than a year, the lad remained to be in perfect battle condition. In fact, he could say that Teito was performing even better. _'He was able to blow up those dolls with precise amount of zaiphon faster than lightning without damaging his surroundings.'_ Castor nodded at his trainee in satisfaction.

"Good work on controlling your zaiphon, Teito-kun. You may retire for the night now."

"Thanks, Castor-san." Teito wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and bid the red-haired bishop good night.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x…~**

"Thanks for looking after Yuki for me." Teito entered his room and thanked his husband who was lying down on his bed with their sleeping one year old on his chest.

"Sure thing. She's my daughter, too, you know. You don't have to ask me to take care of her. Anyway, you better go get changed." Frau replied to his husband whose white clergy uniform had now turned gray from running around and blowing up dolls all night.

"Right." Teito walked towards his dresser drawer and changed into his usual white night shirt. He could feel Frau casually watching him but he didn't mind. The very, very small breasts which he had developed during pregnancy and the mysterious hole which appeared under his length that had aided him in giving birth had miraculously disappeared a month after he had stopped breast-feeding. Bishop Labrador told him that it could have been due to his ability to wield the Eye of Mikhael and control his immense zaiphon that helped his sub consciousness coordinate with his mutated internal organs to return his physical appearance back to the way it was.

And heavens, was he thankful for it. Never mind the female internal organs, he was able to live with it without being aware of its existence until he got pregnant, but he would feel rather uncomfortable having sex with Frau in that unusual hermaphroditic physical anatomy. Observing his body now, his physique was definitely that of a young male's again.

Now dressed, Teito felt a light weight hop onto his right shoulder.

"Pya!" the reincarnated Mikage tweeted cheerfully to his best friend.

"Mikage, you're still up?"

"Yeah, we've been your training audience the past few nights. Your window gives the perfect view." Frau told Teito as he sat up on the bed, carefully holding the sleeping one year old in his arms as he did so.

Teito looked out his window and saw that his husband was right. He could even see the city night lights from the far end of District Seven from his view.

"You've improved a lot, you know." Frau spoke seriously as he got up and placed Yuki inside the crib.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think you've finally destroyed all of Castor's ugly mediocre sparring dolls." Frau lightly replied, a smile at the corner of his lips.

"That's great then." Teito looked at his palms and clutched his fists.

Frau noticed the look on Teito's face. It had been a long while since he had seen that determined yet sentimental kind of seriousness on the brunette. No doubt, Teito has returned in his headstrong, battle-ready state of mind.

Teito felt Frau's hand ruffle his brunette hair. "I know you've finally gotten your stubborn chibi spirit back, but you can't stand there staring at your fists all night, you know."

"Eh, right." Teito walked towards Yuki's crib and placed the burupya beside his sleeping daughter. He then slipped himself in the left side of the bed, leaving an empty space beside him.

'_Huh?'_ Frau intended to sleep in his own room so he can prepare his things for their departure tomorrow. But seeing Teito leave one side of the bed empty for his occupancy, he instantly changed his mind.

'_Ah, well. Preparations can be done tomorrow. I'll just ask Lab's help early in the morning.'_ Frau headed to Teito's bed and slipped himself under the covers beside his husband before turning off the lamp.

"Well, uyasumi-nasai." Frau bid Teito good night as he laid down, only to hear the brunette snore lightly in reply. He smiled to himself as he watched the silhouette of his partner's peaceful sleeping face. He knew Teito must be tired from all the training. _'Damn brat, always giving your best in everything. You're the very reason why I push myself beyond my limits.'_ True enough, Teito's stubbornness and sincere determination was what drew in Frau to him.

'_This is why I just can't leave you behind; you know that, chibi-tan?'_ Frau tapped the sleeping brunette's head. He heard his daughter whimper in her sleep. The one-year old began to cry before her father could even shut his eyes.

Shrugging, Frau got off the bed and picked up Yuki from the crib. He stroked his little girl's back as he carried her in is arms. "Stop crying. You'll wake oka-san up. I can't give you another bottle of milk; you might throw up on me again." Yuki continued to cry, clutching onto her father's dark shirt.

"You're scared and anxious, right? It's okay. We're pretty much on the same boat here." Frau spoke to the little brunette in a tone of casualness mixed with sympathy. He knew the child was feeling restless because she can sense her parents are leaving her side very soon.

"Hey, it's only a matter of hours, so can you please be a good kid and let Teito and I have a good rest? I need to conserve as much energy in this body so I can get him out of the troubles he'll surely get himself into. He's always stubborn, it's never easy, you know?" Frau said with a shrug. As if she understood, Yuki stopped crying. She blinked her deep blue eyes as she watched the moonlight cast shadows on her father's face.

"You understand, right? Good kid. Don't worry; I'll make sure Teito gets back here in one piece no matter what." Frau laid the little brunette back in her white crib. He tucked Yuki under her tiny blanket when he noticed the reincarnated Mikage staring up at him with his big shiny burupya eyes.

"You're coming tomorrow, right?" Frau asked the pink winged creature.

"Pyah!" The reincarnated Mikage tweeted in reply.

"I knew you'd say that." Frau yawned. He slipped himself back under the covers beside his sleeping husband.

"Ja, uyasumi!" The blond shut his deep blue eyes and finally dozed off.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x…~**

"Be a good child, Yuki!" Teito squeezed his daughter tightly as he carried her. He and the two bishops stood by the high church gates.

Frau tested his hawkzile and flew with it in circles before landing by the gate to pick up his husband.

Teito handed Yuki to Labrador and slowly turned his back.

"Ja-ne, 'ka-shaa!" Yuki's cheerful little voice called out to him.

"Eh?" Teito turned around to look at his daughter once more. Frau got off his hawkzile and walked towards their little one to pat her head.

"Can you say that again, Yuki?" Teito gently took the white tiny hand that was waving at him.

"Ja-ne! Ja-ne!" The one year old giggled in her Uncle Lab's arms as she met her mother's emerald eyes. Castor only stood quietly beside his lilac-haired friend with a smile at the corner of his lips.

"Yuki, you learned a new word again, huh?"

"Looks like she wants you to return very soon," Frau looked at Teito with the usual calm and light-humoured expression on his face.

"Yeah." Teito's face brightened up. He bid the two bishops goodbye and took his seat behind Frau on the hawkzile. He removed the reincarnated Mikage from his shoulder and placed him inside his coat to protect the pink burupya from the strong wind.

"Hold on tight. We're flying at full speed!" Frau started up his hawkzile and finally took to the skies.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x…~**

Four months had passed since Frau and Teito resumed on their quest to retrieve the Eye. It was quite an adventure for Teito, and a total pain in the neck for Frau.

For the brunette, the quest to collect the tickets to Seele from the Seven God Houses was an opportunity to see the world, to learn about himself, and to understand the history of the Seven Ghosts. He was also able to experience new things and meet new friends: most of them women who worked with Frau in bars all over the seven districts or bandits who were after their heads.

For Frau on the other hand, every waking moment was filled with suspense and paranoia. He felt like Teito's body guard and baby sitter. The lad was being stubborn and impulsive as usual; Frau found it impossible to not lose sight of him no matter how keen and careful of a super guardian he was.

"We finally have the six keys. What now, my prince?" Frau spoke in half seriousness and half mediocre. Each passing day of their quest, Teito gets nearer to the truths about his fallen kingdom.

The brunette leaned his back against a big oak tree as he sat on the snowy forest ground. He stared quietly at the mug of piping hot milk in his gloved hands. They were but a mile away from the Empire's border. Camping out in the middle of a thick forest during a chilling, snowy day wasn't really the most comfortable thing to do, but they couldn't risk getting found by the enemies yet.

"Oi, Teito. Have you turned into ice already?" Frau called out to his husband as he stood up to cover his hawkzile with a thermal blanket.

"Huh?" Teito blinked.

"Oi, I said we have the six keys. We'll be reaching the Empire's borders tomorrow by mid afternoon." The tall blond now sat by the campfire warming his hands.

"Uh, yeah." Teito took a sip from his mug of milk.

"Ne, Frau. I was thinking, what if we infiltrate the Empire's military base to retrieve the Eye?"

"That's a risky move. Ayanami's eyes are all over that place. The entire base is teeming with Warsfeil."

"Exactly! They don't have to hunt me down anymore. I was just thinking, it would decrease the risk of getting innocent people hurt since there won't be many civilians around." Teito reasoned with confidence.

"That's true…" Frau scratched his head as he leaned closer to the campfire. To the possible end of their days, Teito was still thinking of other people's welfare.

Teito looked up at the gray skies. The snow was beginning to fall harder.

"Oh, _shit_. It's gonna be one _damn_ cold night out here." Frau cursed as he hastily unpacked and put up the triangular tent folded at the back of his hawkzile.

"Let me help you. You'd freeze if we don't hurry." Teito stood up and took the other unopened end of the narrow white tent. He used his zaiphon to embed the nails into the hard, snowy forest ground.

"Hurry, get in before you freeze." Teito opened the tent entrance from the outside as he waited for the tall blond to get in with much urgency.

"Hai, 'rigatou." Frau did as he was told. He had always secretly adored how Teito would get all worried and worked up for his sake.

"You too, Mikage. You can't hide in my coat for too long. It's getting really cold out here." The brunette took out the drowsy pink-winged creature out of his coat and urged it to join the tall blond into their makeshift shelter.

Left outside, Teito stood by himself, feeling the falling snowflakes melt on the palms of his hand. Snowy seasons always lead him into a trance-like state of nostalgia.

Flashes of his father's hands; his uncle's smile; of children playing and laughing in an open yard spun around his mind, memory after memory. Then a melodious voice. A woman's voice. It sounded gentle and sorrowful at the same time…

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

I search for your footprints_  
><em>_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

In stars in snow in memories_  
><em>_Doka towa no yasuragi_

Whether it is the eternal peace_  
><em>_Koko wa yume no tochu de_

This is amidst of a dream

'_Those words and that song…'_ Teito knew that song very well. It was the Raggs Requiem._ 'The woman's voice, too.' _He knew that voice as well. But to whom did it belong to, again?

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

With small wings, I ran across the hill_  
><em>_Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_

Straying from the road I close my eyes…

Teito's heart felt heavy. It's almost as if he could feel the sadness of the person singing the song. He could hear her clearly inside his head from a memory of a long time ago. _'A very long time ago… Definitely.'_

"Oi, did you tell Mikage and I to get into the tent so you can sing dramatically all by yourself in the middle of a snowy forest?" Frau peek his face out from the tent entrance as he looked at the stunned brunette's face.

"I… What? Did you say you also heard someone singing?" Teito snapped out of his trance-like memory recall.

"You know, you don't have to deny if you have a fetish for singing dramatically on a snowy day" Frau teased.

"I- I was singing?"

"We can hear you word per word. The little guy already fell asleep from your gloomy lullaby." Frau scratched his left ear as he glanced at the reincarnated Mikage sleeping at the far-end side of the tent.

Teito stood still, puzzled.

"Organic Instant Noodles? They're better than they look." Frau held out a hot cup of green instant noodles with floating tiny eyeballs and wiggling chopped octopus tentacles.

"Wh- what the heck is that?!" Teito was taken aback at the sight of the noodle cup. It was weirder than the usual eyeball stew they serve at the District Seven church.

"Lab sent them. He says it's very nutritious."

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x…~**

Teito sat cooped up inside the tent with his husband and his sleeping burupya friend. He and Frau savoured the filling warmth and comfort Labrador's Organic instant noodles gave them. Frau took out a slim black rectangular bottle from the pocket inside his dark coat.

"What's that?" Teito asked.

"This? It's whiskey." Frau opened the bottle and took a drink from it.

"What's whiskey?"

"It's a sort of liquor. I always keep a bottle of this with me during cold days."

"So it helps you keep warm?"

"Yeah." Frau took another gulp from the bottle. "Want some?"

"Uh…" Teito looked at the bottle hesitantly. He has never drunk liquor in his life. He watched Frau crack a mischievous smile. The tall blond drank from the bottle again, this time without completely swallowing the liquor in his mouth. He crawled over to where the brunette sat.

"Uh… Frau?" Teito tipped the now empty bowl of instant noodles beside him onto the tent's thermal rag. Before he knew it, Frau was on top of him, taking his blushing face closer to his. He could feel the cold thumb part his lips.

Teito felt Frau's lips touch his lightly parted ones. He gulped as he tasted the liquor which his husband passed on through his mouth.

"How's that for your first taste of alcohol?" Frau snickered with a suggestive tone in his voice.

Teito sat up and wiped the drop of whiskey that trickled from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's bitter… and warm." Teito looked down, flustered from the kiss.

Frau couldn't help but want more of the blushing Teito. He took another drink from his whiskey bottle without swallowing the liquor and pushed Teito to lie down again. The brunette received the liquor from his husband more obediently this time. He could feel Frau's tongue shoving in every drop of whiskey into his mouth. He held onto Frau's coat as he swallowed the liquor, catching his breath afterwards with his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

Frau buried his face between Teito's neck and left shoulder. He stayed in the same position for awhile and wondered just how long he would be able to feel the brunette's warmth.

For a while now he knew that Teito being an heir to the Raggs throne, a wielder of the Eye of Mikhael and the vessel of the Pandora's Box crossing paths with the Seven Ghosts was part of Heaven's desperate plan to put an end to Verloren's existence. _'In the end it's the Prince of Raggs fated to meet Zehel and the other Ghosts, huh?'_ He smirked to himself.

But what of Teito Kline and Frau Birkin?

'_Were we fated to meet, too? Or are we but two make-believe characters who met by chance for the sole purpose of getting the important cast into play?'_ Frau sighed, still not lifting his face up from Teito's shoulder.

'_No. Teito is the Prince of Raggs. Teito has as much right to be here, alive and part of the Heaven's wheel of fate as Tiashe because he IS Tiashe.'_ Frau thought to himself. However, he, Frau Birkin, is but a dead man temporarily living in this world in exchange for the Death god's favour of finding a mortal vessel. When the job is over, Zehel will continue to exist as Zehel. But he, Frau Birkin, _'Just how long will I be able to stay in this world, beside this warmth, as I am?'_

Frau felt a hand stroke his hair. He finally lifted his face up from his young husband's shoulder.

"Ne, Frau?"

"What is it?"

"What would you like to do after this mission?" Frau noticed a look of sadness and hope in the emerald eyes that gazed up at him.

Frau smirked. "You asking me what I wanna do? This." The mischievous blond began taking off Teito's coat.

"O- oi! It's cold!" Teito struggled to keep his now unbuttoned coat on. "This isn't what I meant, Frau! I'm asking you if you have any plans after we get back from the mission, like returning as a bartender or finding another job!"

"You're asking me what I wanna do after this mission, right? I'm simply demonstrating it to you." Frau kept the seductive smirk on his face as he completely stripped his squirming young husband's coat off. "Neither of us will get cold after this." He lifted up Teito's black sleeveless shirt, exposing the warm olive flesh and hardening nipples. He ran his lips over Teito's lightly toned stomach and teased the tiny nipples with his cold tongue.

The brunette shivered as his husband kissed and teased his upper body.

"F- Frau, Mikage's here!" Teito did his best to stay aware of his surroundings despite being oon the brink of sexual arousal.

Frau glanced at the very corner of the narrow tent to look at the sleeping burupya his husband was pointing at.

"He's completely dozed off." Frau took off his coat and threw it at Mikage to cover the sleeping winged creature. "There you go. Yosh, shall we continue where we left off?" he spoke with utmost simplicity. He took off his black undershirt and shoved it aside.

Teito could not help but stare at the long muscular torso. Frau's physique resembled that of the paintings of Greek gods in the grand houses of some of the military officers he had been assigned to back in his army slave days.

He watched the only lamp inside the tent cast shadows on every curve of muscle on the fair torso. He thought of how many times the cold body in front of him had protected him. A dead man could never fill anybody with warmth and gentleness, yet this one that sat right before him did, and without a doubt to the very end will continue to do so.

"Frau…" Teito felt deeply moved with love and gentleness at the realization. He sat up and reached out to his husband's face.

The deep blue eyes met the emerald ones. For a moment Frau wondered what the teary-eyed gaze meant. Sensing, he grabbed Teito's slim waist and held it close to his, pressing their exposed upper bodies together. He took the warm hand off his cheek and brought the lad's face closer to his. He kissed Teito gently and passionately.

The brunette slowly broke off the kiss, gazing into the pair of deep blue eyes with the same look of sentimentality.

"Stop looking at me that way. I'm not completely dead yet, you know." Frau spoke casually as he flexed his right arm, emphasizing the fact that despite the absence of heartbeat his body is still capable of moving. _'And even if I were, I wouldn't want you to be looking at my corpse at all.' _he realized he wasn't the only one anxious of the approaching end. Despite the stubborn front, Teito was in no better emotional shape than he was.

Teito leaned over and whispered into his ears. "Ne, Frau. Arigatou gozaimasu. For everything."

Frau cracked a faint smile. "It's nice to know you actually notice all my hard work despite being stubborn and always getting yourself into trouble."

"Uh, yeah. Gomen. I'm really sorry about that." Teito looked down.

"Don't look like a sorry kid. I'm not scolding you or anything." Frau didn't think the brunette would take his slightly sarcastic comment seriously. "Let's save all the sentimental chatter for the pillow talk later and not spoil the mood, shall we?" The blond breathed on his husband's slender neck.

Teito gently pushed Frau back. The tall blond laid flat on his back as he held onto the brunette who was now on top of him. The deep blue eyes blinked in amused curiosity.

Fumbling yet determined, Teito explored Frau's body, tracing the cold, muscular torso with his warm, thin fingers. He felt Frau shiver and moan lightly as his hand reached the top of the growing bulk in his husband's pants.

The blond stared down in even more anticipation and interest at the blushing Teito whose hands was slowly unzipping his pants. If Teito would be doing any kind of 'job' for him then this would be the first time in the history of their lives.

Teito blinked as he unveiled the bulk in his husband's pants. Frau's aroused manhood was definitely huge particularly up close.

"Surprised?" Frau commented mischievously as he watched his husband grab his exposed manhood with his warm hands.

"Not really." Teito replied in sincere simplicity. This may be the first time he had taken a good look at it but he had felt it inside of him countless times. After all, he had been intimate with Frau to the point of having a child with him for over a year already.

Frau breathed heavily. Just the sight of his beloved brat giving him oral service was enough to blow his erotic mind. The brunette licked the sides of his length, teasing the tip every now and then. Who knew the lad learned so much from his 'sessions' with him? He noticed the way Teito was servicing him was quite similar to the way he'd usually do to the brunette.

"Oi, you might choke. You don't have to force yourself to take all of me. Your hands are enough." Frau huffed as he sat up and put a hand on the brunette's head.

Teito blushed. "I- it's okay. You always do this for me and I want to return the favor." Frau's length throbbed in is grasp.

"So, you're actually commending me on how good I am in doing you?" Frau managed to tease in between heavy breathing. A white substance began to trickle down his shaft. He could feel that with a few more strokes and licks he was about to reach his peak.

Teito felt steam come out of his ears at his husband's question. "Y- yes." Flustered, he went on with his service, timidly yet provocatively (in Frau's eyes only Teito is capable of being both at the same time). He sucked at the tip of the blonde's leaking rock-hard length.

Frau moaned as he reached his peak, his releases filling Teito's mouth. Surprised with the sudden spur of the substance, the brunette coughed out, spilling the white fluid from his mouth and onto the tent's thermal blanket.

"You alright?" Frau sat up straight, feeling a little bad for having his husband service him. Despite all the experiences and hardships in his life, Teito was as innocent as a puppy when it comes to certain things.

"S- sorry." The brunette coughed a little more, feeling awkward at choking from his husband's releases.

"Oi, don't feel too bad about it. You were pretty good." A hint of blush appeared across Frau's face. The truth was it felt DAMN good.

Before Teito could even reply, he found himself being held tightly against Frau's body in a one-armed embrace. The tall blonde's other arm was busy getting its hand inside the brunette's black boxers. The lad twitched as the cold fingers penetrated his bottom.

"As a reward, how about I don't let you sleep tonight?" Teito heard his seme whisper in his ear.

A moan escaped his throat as the two fingers went inside of him deeper. The fingers withdrew after a few teasing stabs, pulling down Teito's black boxers, leaving him completely exposed as he remained in his seme's arm.

Teito parted his legs as he kneeled with Frau's still erect length in between. Frau held the slim waist down, inserting his manhood inside his uke. Teito shivered, feeling the hardness stretch his insides. He clutched onto Frau's shoulder as he began to move in upward and downward motion, thrusting his seme's length inside of him deeper each time.

Teito moaned more as the pressure of Frau's length hit his pleasure spot harder in each thrust. His seme's muscular frame supported him in maintaining an upright kneeling position as both of them got closer to melting in ecstasy.

Frau absorbed every ounce of hit emitted by his beloved, embedding every sensation into his body and his memory. He went for a final, hard, deep thrust. Both shivered and gave a loud moan. Frau embraced the trembling body of the pleasure-stricken brunette.

With his length still inside his uke, the tall blond leaned forward and pushed his husband to lie down. He parted Teito's legs wider and began to push inside his uke forward.

"F- Fra- hmm… Aah!" Teito moaned. He had barely finished catching his breath and now here he was welcoming another round with his seme.

"I did tell you, didn't I? I won't let you sleep tonight." Frau whispered seductively.

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x…~**

Teito walked along a wild garden path. It was a very warm and breezy day. The trees swayed gracefully as flower petals of different colours blew in the air. He took a few steps, upon turning, he saw a young woman. She smiled at his direction, but not at him. She was smiling at someone who stood _behind_ him.

Teito turned around and froze upon seeing who it was. He couldn't move a single muscle, not even his eyes could blink.

The silver-haired man walked past him in his cloak and scythe as though he weren't there.

"Ah, Verloren-san! These are for you." Teito watched the young woman gather up a basket of flowers beside her and hand it over to the man who looked like someone he despised the most.

The tall, cloaked man took it from her and spoke. "Thank you." He stood very close to her that his wide, tall frame covered her; Teito could not see the young woman's slim frame anymore.

Then, a glint of silver flashed, followed by a splatter of scarlet tainting the fallen basket of flowers and the wild green shrubs around them.

Teito wanted to scream and launch his fist at Verloren, but his body remained numb and frozen. His eyes widened as the cloaked man turned around holding the bloodied body of the lifeless young woman close to him. His scythe dripped of the young woman's blood as his empty eyes met Teito's bewildered gaze. In his deep voice he spoke to the brunette coldly,

**"Why?"**

**~…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x…~**

Teito opened his eyes. He realized Frau was staring down at him, his gloved hand in a ghostly form literally inside his chest, penetrating the brunette's memory.

"What the-" Frau took his ghostly hand out of the lad's chest.

"Hey, Frau, it wasn't just a dream, was it?" Teito sat up, holding the thermal blanket close to his naked body. He wasn't sure if the chill he felt was from the wintry weather or from the helpless terror he felt in his dream.

"So it seems." It remains a mystery to Frau why Teito never seems to mind having his sub consciousness get peeked into by him as private of a person the brunette was. Not like peeking into other people's privacy was Frau's thing; it just happened to be in his Seven Ghost job description.

"I have to hurry and see Ayanami."

"Oh, first you hate him, and then you want to kill him, now you're eager to see him? I must say I am beginning to get jealous now, your highness." Frau spoke in humoured sarcasm as he lazily rubbed the back of his neck.

"We have to put an end to this… O- Our biggest … mistake." Teito cast his eyes down as guilt began to bite at his gut.

"Oi, stop being a brat. Don't hog all the limelight to yourself. You're not the only one responsible here. We are all in this damn picture for a reason." Frau placed a hand over Teito's head and ruffled the lad's dark hair.

"Get dressed. _It's time for us_ to go." The tall blond handed his beloved his undershirt as he took out a cigarette from his pocket before leaving the tent.

"Pyah!" They heard the now awakened pink burupya tweet in agreement.

**~-End of Chapter 7-~**

**Keep your eyes peeled for the Final Chapter!**

**The Final Conclusion of this fic is Coming Soon, so stay with me!**

_I've been saving_

_these last words_

_for one last miracle_

_But now I'm not sure_

_And I can't save you if you don't let me_

_You just get me like I've never been gotten_

_before._

-_**Gotten**_, Slash ft. Adam Levigne

****~xxxxxxxx~****

***** WORDS from the procrastinating author of this fic:**

**Hello, my darlings. I hope despite of being made up of 6,400+ words, you still enjoyed this chapter (with all the hardcore lemons and FrauxTeito fan service I'd damn myself if you did not like it one bit). XD)) Thanks again for all the love. Your comments, favs, subscription be it in the form of author and/or story alerts REALLY do help a lot in giving me a push on finishing this fan fiction. Also, For those who had been waiting for this chapter for months, I apologize for keeping you waiting. Don't worry, I WILL FINISH THIS FANFICTION. I made a promise to myself to do so, mainly because I am a lady of my word and because my conscience isn't a very forgiving one. If I don't finish what I start (whatever it may be) my conscience will haunt me for the rest of my life (like it does to me every night with other things I had failed to do). Hahaha, LOL. No, seriously. Which is why I guarantee you that I will be posting the final chapter of this fic by hook or by crook. So guys, I hope you stay with me. **

**Keep those story/ author subscriptions coming, because…**

_*******_ ^_^ **my readers are like my instant non-drinkable tonic boosters** -^_^-

I need more tonic boosters so please share this fic with your friends!


End file.
